A Kyyan Invasion
by Tauvian
Summary: Years after the Cell Games, everything fell into a peaceful state. It was time to enjoy life once more. Or so they thought, only to have their notions of peace threatened. Pre-Buu Saga. Vegeta/Bulma, mTrunks/OC, Goku/ChiChi, Gohan/Videl, Krillen/18. KUDOS
1. Chapter 1: A Day of Fun

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. However, the plot as well as a few other characters are strictly the property of my own imagination._

**A Kyyan Invasion**

**Chapter 1: A Day of Fun**

A large object penetrated the Earth's atmosphere, shooting clear across the sky like a small comet, with a tail of fire trailing behind.

~~~~ Briefs's Residence ~~~~

Bulma Briefs stood on the patio in her backyard. She wasn't alone. "You're going to burn the burgers if you leave them on too long." She chastised.

"I know what I am doing Woman." Her mate remarked in his gruff voice. Vegeta stood beside Bulma in front of the BBQ pit. Beside them at the table nearby, sat Goku and Krillin, both waiting anxiously for the food to be done. Their mates Chi Chi and Eighteen, respectively, had gone to the store to purchase more meat for the hungry saiyans.

"Fine Vegeta, burn the meat to a crisp for all I care!" Bulma yelled in frustration. She threw her hands into the air and walked away with a humph.

Vegeta did his best to ignore her. "I don't need her. I am the Prince of all Saiyans." He proclaimed to himself.

"What was that all about Bulma?" Krillin asked as she joined him and Goku at the picnic table.

"Oh nothing Krillin, just Vegeta being a MAJOR ASS!" She smirked as she noticed Vegeta's shoulders stiffen. Well more so than usual.

"Gee Bulma, maybe you should cut Vegeta some slack." Goku suggested wanting to keep the peace.

Bulma sighed, "I guess I could…" Then she grinned, "But where's the fun in that." She began laughing evilly while Krillin and Goku looked on with tear drops floating at the back of their heads.

~~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~

The seemingly large comet crashed into the outskirts of the city. The rough landing caused a huge cloud of dust to rise.

~~~~ Briefs Residence ~~~~

"We're back!" Exclaimed Chi Chi as she and Eighteen carried a few bags in each hand. "Gohan!" Chi Chi called.

Gohan came from inside the house with Future Trunks following after with a basketball in one hand. "Yeah Mom?" Gohan asked once he was within hearing range.

"There are a few cases in the car, why don't you boys go grab them." She called to him while taking the bags to the table.

Gohan glanced at Trunks and with a nod they headed to the car.

_SPLASH!_

"Hey guys, be careful!" Yelled a disgruntled Yaumcha who was currently jumping off of his lawn chair. He shook some water out of his hair. "Man, you guys are totally ruining my tan." He stated looking to the two grinning boys in the pool.

"Sorry Yaumcha." Goten said while still laughing.

"Yeah, sorry." Kid Trunks grinned, "For pushing you in."

Yaumcha raised a brow in confusion. "But you didn-aahhh!" _SPLASH!_ Yaumcha fell into the pool. He quickly swam to the surface. First thing he saw was Trunks laughing from the spot which he was previously standing. 'Yeah, definitely Vegeta's kid.' He then noticed Goten still in the pool with him not too far away.

Goten wore a sheepish look. "Yeah, sorry for that too." He then joined his best friend at the edge of the pool. Together the boys walked away high-fiving each other.

It was at that moment Yaumcha noticed a familiar sound in the background. Instantly recognizing it as laughter, he turned around to glare at his friends. They were all having a good row at his expense. Even Piccolo had a smirk on his face. Vegeta however, simply looked pleased. 'Yep, definitely _His_ kid.' Yaumcha glowered.

"Here Yaumcha, let me help you out." Master Roshi offered, holding out his hand.

Yaumcha, on the other hand, just hopped out of the pool. "No thanks old man." Grabbing a towel, he proceeded to dry off.

Slightly put off, Roshi attempted to save face. Grabbing the radio positioned near the pool, he dragged it to the table where Goku and Krillin sat. He dumped it onto the table top with a loud thump.

"What ya doing Master Roshi?" Goku asked curiously.

"What's it look like? I'm ready to jam." With that said he turned it on and changed the station to one of his liking. "Now that's music."

Unfortunately, he was the only one who thought so. Everyone cringed at the sound of oldies playing. Roshi, however, was having the time of his life.

~~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~

The van to the local news crew slowly made their way through the thick dust fog. "Stop!" The van came to a screeching hault. The blonde woman stepped out. "According to the readings, the comet landed somewhere near here. Whoa!" She lost her footing.

A camera crewman caught her wrist and pulled her up. "Be more careful. You nearly fell in."

She looked down to see just what he meant by 'in'. "oh my… Get a look at this." She whispered to no one. She then glanced back at her cameraman still at the van. "What are you doing? We didn't come all the way out here for some sightseeing! Get the camera out and start filming!" Staring a only few more seconds to ensure that her cameraman was gonna get a move on it, she turned back around to view the sight before her. "I wonder how deep it goes. We won't know until this fog clears."

~~~~ Briefs Residence ~~~~

Everyone stared in horror as Master Roshi continued his assault on the art of dance. Bulma felt her hands twitching to do something, but soon found immense relief at the sounding _BAM!_ that was heard from miles around. Looking at her best friend's wife she said, "Thank you Chi Chi."

Chi Chi just smirked evilly while holding a black pan in her hand. "Of course Bulma. Can't have the old pervert ruining our day, now can we." Both ladies started laughing crazily while the others looked on unnerved. They then looked at Master Roshi. The poor old man was cradling his head.

Gohan and Big Trunks walked into the area with boxes in each arm. "Hey mom?" Big Trunks asked, "Where do you want these?"

Bulma looked at the boys and their bundles, "Just place them in the walk-in fridge dear. We'll take them out once we are ready for them."

Trunks nodded his head then looked to his friend who was nearest to the house. "You heard her Gohan, lead the way."

Gohan took this instruction and turned to walk to the house. "Maybe afterwards we can finally shoot some hoops." He called over his shoulder.

Trunks grinned. "Yeah, saiyan style." With that said they both went into the house.

Bulma walked over to the radio and started changing the station. She stopped every once in awhile, trying to find a station everyone agreed on. But the music was too loud, too unclear, or too _girly_ as Krillin complained once earning a slap to the back of his head by his offended wife. It happened to be one of Eighteen's favorites and she didn't think it too _girly_. With a sigh Bulma finally reached a station everyone agreed on. "Finally." She sighed, "Let's get this party started!"

Excited by her enthusiasm, everyone started dancing to the tune.

Bulma moved near her mate, dancing the whole way. "Come on Vegeta. Dance with me."

"I am busy Woman." Was his curt reply.

Not letting him scare her away, Bulma danced even closer. "Come now Vegeta, don't you want to move your hips with mine?" She whispered seductively into his ear with a bit of a husk.

Vegeta, however, kept his composure. "Of course I do, but not in the manner of which you are speaking." He smirked at her. "Your seduction will not lead me into disgracing himself by moving around like a mindless idiot." His eyes casually glancing to his left, before settling back on the food before him.

Bulma noticed Vegeta's swift glance and followed his eyes. She noticed that Yaumcha fell into the path of the gaze. And that he was, here she sighed, indeed moving around like a mindless idiot. Then she frowned. 'But at least he is having fun, which is more than I can say for a certain stick in the mud. "You may as well humor me Vegeta. You and I both know that the meat will burn the same, whether you stayed here standing guard or having fun with me, YOUR WIFE!" Bulma was clearly getting upset. Even Goku was dancing for Dende's sake.

Vegeta bit back a growl. "Woman…" He starting warningly. But before either of them could get another word in the music suddenly cut off.

"_We interrupt our usual broadcast for this special announcement…"_

Bulma, forgetting her impending argument with Vegeta, walked over to the radio. She pushed the vid button and a screen opened up at the front of the device. Bulma quietly thanked her father for his vid-radio invention as they all stood quiet to hear this announcement.

~~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~

"Okay, are we ready?"

"Yeah boss, everything's set up. We go live in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" He gave her the go sign.

"Good afternoon Satan City. I am Kristle Winstopple your local news reporter. Currently, I am standing on the city outskirts at the sight of what appears to be a grounded comet that shot through our hemisphere not more than an hour ago. So far not much is to be seen, as the dust cloud has yet to settle. What we are able to see is this large crater created upon impact. However, there is no way to gauge the depth at this precise time."

~~~~ Briefs Residence ~~~~

"… _a grounded comet that shot through our hemisphere not more than an hour ago. So-"_

"That's not right." Bulma mumbled. Everyone turned from the broadcast to her.

Goku looked at his friend questioningly, "What do you mean Bulma?"

Bulma not realizing she had spoken aloud, began to explain herself. "It's just, whatever it is, it's not a comet. First of all, if a comet crashed we would have felt it. Second, if a comet crashed at the outskirts of our city, not only would we have felt it, more than likely we would not have survived, well us non-saiyans at least."

"If it's not a comet, then what is it?" Krillin asked.

No one had an answer, that is no one except for…

"A space pod." Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Vegeta resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It's obvious. Something circular shooting through the sky, resembling a comet, of course it's a space pod. The woman is right. Comets are large. They have been known to cause greater devastation than just a small crater on the surface of whatever planet is unfortunate to have one land upon it. Some have even been destroyed." He began placing fresh meat onto the grill after removing the finished ones. They remained quiet as the information sunk in. Then before they could speak, Vegeta continued. "Then again, perhaps I am wrong. It could always be a meteor. We won't know until the dust clears." And with that, he paid them no mind.

Krillin was the first to speak. "Well there you have it guys, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah. Probably a meteor or something." Goku added. "If it were a space craft, we would have sensed whoever would be in it."

Deciding that was the end of that discussion, the group turned their attention back to Ms. Winstopple, who continued to describe the dust fog, crater, and temperature. And that was about it. Nothing interesting or remotely news worthy.

'Seriously, they interrupted our party session for this?' Yaumcha thought only to himself.

**AN/** Okay this is my first DBZ story. Tell me what you think. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: As The Dust Settles

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. However, the plot as well as a few other characters are strictly the property of my own imagination._

**A Kyyan Invasion**

**Chapter 2: As The Dust Settles**

Her head pounded. "Ugh, where am I?" She glanced at her surroundings, pressing buttons and flipping switches. "Have I arrived?" She then stopped what she was doing with a big sigh. "The mainframe is fried." After her deduction, the lights went out. Cursing, she rose out of her seat and crossed to the other side of the room. Opening a hidden panel in the wall, she pulled down on the lever she felt inside.

Immediately light poured into the room. Not very bright, but emergency lights were not made to be bright. Glad that the emergency generator suffered no damage, the female left the area and progressed down a short hall into her quarters. 'I'll need to prepare.' With that thought, she shut her door.

~~~~ Briefs Residence ~~~~

"VEGETA!"

"What WOMAN!"

"My burger is BURNT!"

"And I care because?"

"Well, no one else's is burnt, so why did you give this one to me? I know you did it on purpose!" Bulma accused her smirking mate.

"Of course I did. You were adamant about wanting me to burn the food. I assumed you preferred it that way." Was his haughty reply. "Was I mistaken?" He grinned as he raised his own, perfectly barbequed meat to his mouth.

Bulma growled at his admission, then smirked. "How considerate of you _dear_." She then reached over onto his plate, and grabbed one of his burgers. "But I don't like mine _that_ well done." She smiled while taking a big bite. "Mmm… yum."

Everyone had a sweatdrop appear at the back of their heads. They sat around the picnic tables, enjoying their meal. The saiyans each had a mountain of food piled onto their plates. Around one table sat Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, little Marron, Eighteen, Chi Chi, and Goku. The second table sat Piccolo, Roshi, Yaumcha, Gohan, Future Trunks, Kid Trunks, and Goten. They were all having a good time.

"Man Goten, I bet I could finish all of my food before you." Kid Trunks challenged his friend.

Goten grinned, "You're on Trunks!" Both boys started shoving food into their mouths.

Future Trunks shook his head at their antics, and then turned his attention to his friend. "So Gohan, where's Videl? I thought she was going to be here." He questioned.

Gohan looked at Trunks. "Naw, she couldn't make it. Something to do with her dad." His voice carried a little disappointment.

Big Trunks nodded his head in understanding. "That's too bad."

"Videl sure is a pretty girl." Roshi said, grinning widely. _**BAM!**_ His face met skillet. Roshi fell backwards off his seat and onto the ground. "Ow! What was that for Chi Chi?" He asked rubbing his face.

All eyes were on Chi Chi in shock, as they witnessed her leap from across both tables to reach Master Roshi. She stood tall over him with her hands on her hips and her pan mysteriously gone. She scowled down at him, "Oh I think you know the answer to that question."

Roshi crawled back onto his seat. "But all I said was that she was pretty."

Chi Chi's face darkened as she leaned in closer to Roshi, with the edge of her pan pushing against his nose. _Where the hell did that come from?_ "Oh, we both know what you were thinking. I know you Roshi." She stated in a very scary (to Master Roshi, causing him to gulp) voice. Then she reclaimed her seat beside her husband.

"Gee Chi Chi, you sure are scary when you want to be." Goku stated unthinkingly.

Chi Chi turned her hot glare on him. "And what do you mean by that Goku!"

Goku, realizing his error belatedly, strongly shook his head. "Oh nothing at all Chi Chi!" He continued shaking his head and waving his hands.

Bulma, trying to take the heat off of her friend, asked, "How did you hear Roshi from all the way over here?"

Turning her head, Chi Chi's eyes landed on Bulma. "I always keep an ear open to Master Roshi. He's always bound to saying something inappropriate. My ears perked at the sound of Videl's name passing his lips. Of course, I couldn't let him have such thoughts of Gohan's future wife and my future daughter-in-law." Chi Chi said matter-of-factly and continued with her meal.

This declaration caused everyone to pause from their food. That is everyone but Goku, Vegeta, and even Piccolo continued sipping on his water. Everyone else, however, turned their eyes to Gohan.

Noticing this Gohan blushed. After hearing his mother's comment, his brother along with Kid Trunks started singing 'Gohan and Videl sitting in a tree…' songs. Big Trunks chuckled at his friends expense while the two younger boys began making kissing sounds. Gohan bent his head down, thoroughly embarrassed. "Why me?" He mumbled to himself.

Hearing his friend, Big Trunks leaned over to Gohan's ear. "Maybe it's a good thing Videl couldn't be here." He patted his pal on the back. "Otherwise, she'd be demanding a proposal here and now." He laughed and continued eating his food.

Gohan groaned. "Why me?" He asked once again.

~~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~

The young woman emerged from her quarters dressed in her simple garb. She wore a short white boat-neck dress with long flared sleeves. Both dress and sleeves reached mid-thigh. Silver designs adorned the silky material. Her long shapely legs remained bare. She wore no footwear, only silver anklets with an intricate design connecting to her second toe on both feet. Her bronze skin contrasted with her apparel nicely. Her hair was a thick, crinkly brown with honey blonde highlights. She wore it in a high ponytail, reaching past her waist. Her elongated tail swayed playfully behind her. Its length alone embodied her status.

Absentmindedly, she caressed the medallion adorning her slim neck as she made her way to the station she had been sitting upon landing. She felt underneath the computer console and pulled out two devices; one a communication device and the other a small thin electronic pad. Laying the pad onto the station, she quickly placed the ear piece onto her ear and immediately turned it on.

"This is Tri Felidae reporting. I have reached destination X0.209L6. My mainframe is down. Can you read me?"

_Static._

"This is Tri Felidae reporting. I have reached my destination. Can you read me?"

"_Tri Felidae, this is the Omnexys. Reading you loud and clear. You have arrived .065 light-years earlier than expected. Your orders are to stay in orbit. Copy?"_

She frowned. "No, I do not copy. I have made an emergency landing. I am already out of orbit."

_Silence._

"_Very well. You are to stay put until the arrival of the rest of your squad. Copy?"_

She sighs. "No. I will not sit idle. There is too much to be done. Therefore, I will scout the premises in awaiting the incursion squad."

"_Tri Felidae, your orders are to stay put."_

"Orders? Need you be reminded of whom you are speaking?" She asked in a terse voice.

A new voice spoke in her ear. _"Tri Felidae, this is your commanding officer. You do not have authorization to leave your vessel. Do you copy?"_

"Yes Sir, I copy. However, I find it only fair to warn you that I plan to utterly disregard those orders." She stated calmly. "Tri Felidae signing off." She moved her hand over her earpiece.

"_Tri Felidae! Don't… Tau-" _She swiftly shut off her communicator.

"Sorry Father. But I just hate waiting." Snatching up her pad, she moved to the exit. Pressing a code into the console beside the door, she mentally prepared herself to step out into the foreign world.

~~~~ Brief's Residence ~~~~

"Alright! So who's up for a game of volleyball?" Bulma asked excitedly holding a ball under one arm. She looked at her mate. "Come on Vegeta! We can be on the same team."

"Woman I am eating." Was his gruff reply.

Bulma rolled her eyes until they came to rest on her best friend. "How about you Goku? Interested?" She asked hopeful.

Goku looked up from his food with a blank expression. "Uh? What's going on?" He asked.

"Hn, just eat your food Kakarott." Vegeta made his choice for him; which is exactly what Goku wanted to do.

With a smile, Goku replied. "Okay." And continued to fill his stomach.

Bulma shook her head. "I swear, you guys are…"

"Don't mind them Bulma. Never stand between a full-blooded saiyan and his meal." Chi Chi quipped, pulling Bulma away from their mates. "Let's ask the others. I'm sure their appetites have been sated enough to enjoy a little game."

"You're right Chi Chi. We'll have fun without them." Bulma said. She then looked at everyone. "Now who's ready for some volleyball!"

"I'll pass." Eighteen said in a bored tone.

"I'm in!" Krillin exclaimed, before glancing at his wife. "That is, if it's okay with you honey."

Eighteen looked at him. "Do what you want, I don't care." Krillin hopped out of his seat and ran to help Yaumcha put the net up.

Little Marron rose out of her seat and followed Krillin. "I wanna play too Daddy!" She fussed.

"You can't play Marron." Kid Trunks said matter-of-factly as he stepped onto her path.

"Why not?" She cried with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, why can't she Trunks?" Goten asked.

Kid Trunks crossed his arms. "Because Goten, she's too small." He smirked.

"Oh." Goten then immediately agreed with his best friend. "Yeah Marron. You're too small."

"I am not too small!" She looked upset.

"Face it Marron. You're too small." Kid Trunks replied. "Come on Goten. We'll be on the same team." Both boys ran off to join the sport.

Little Marron pouted. "I am not too small." She whispered sadly to herself before making her way back to her mother's side. "I'll show you Trunks." She began plotting in her head.

"No Yaumcha! It's all crooked! Move it over to the left. No moron! You're other left!" Bulma ordered.

Yaumcha sighed. "You know Bulma, if you don't like how I'm doing it, how about you do it yourself."

Bulma narrowed her eyes. She placed her hips on her sides. "Watch it Bud! You don't wanna make me angry!"

Krillin whispered to Roshi, "Too late."

"What was that Krillin?" Chi Chi asked.

Krillin's eyes widened. He didn't know Chi Chi was that close. "Oh! Nothing Chi Chi. I didn't say a thing!" He waved his hands side to side.

She eyed him. "Hmm…" She didn't believe him, but decided to let this one go. She placed her focus back on the two before her. "Yaumcha quit stalling and fix the net so that we may get started."

Yaumcha looked at Chi Chi, then Bulma, then back at Chi Chi, and then Bulma once more. 'This isn't fair. Why are they teaming up against me?' Then he looked past them both to the two saiyans STILL chowing down. 'So not fair.' He put the net where Bulma wanted it, only having to change it three more times at her instruction.

"Hey Trunks, you want to go play volley ball with the others?" Gohan asked, standing from his seat.

Big Trunks looked at his friend. "Sure, I guess we can." He agreed, rising from his own seat. They joined the huddle near the net to pick a team.

~~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~

"Great! The dust is finally clearing. Get the cameras ready. We are about to show the world what fell out of the sky." Kristle Winstopple ordered.

The camera crew just looked at each other. "She is way too far into this." One mumbled to his friend. Nonetheless, they prepared the equipment and waited for the signal to start rolling.

Kristle peered down below into the crater. "I think I see something!" She yelled. She turned to her crew. "Start the camera's, it's clearing up!"

They arranged themselves. "Alright Kristle. We're live in… 5… 4… 3… 2…" He gave her sign to begin.

"Good afternoon Satan City. Kristle Winstopple here to give you an update on the status of the crater outside of the city. As you can see, the dust is finally settling. In mere moments we will be able to see…"

~~~~ Brief's Residence ~~~~

The group was having fun in a game of volley ball. They didn't play for points, just for fun. On Team Bulma was Gohan, Krillin, and Yaumcha. On Team Chi Chi was Big Trunks, Goten, and Kid Trunks. Roshi played alternate for both teams.

Eighteen decided to turn the vid-radio on, in hopes of consoling Marron, who was still upset at not getting to play. "What would you like to watch?" Eighteen asked her daughter.

Marron looked thoughtful. "Jumpy Jumbles!" She exclaimed, hoping that her favorite show was on.

Eighteen flipped through to the station it usually played. "Doesn't look like it's on right now dear." Marron's face fell. Disliking the look, Eighteen suggested, "Well let's see if we can find something else." However, before she could change the station, an important broadcast came on. "Oh no, not that Kristle nobody again." She started to change it anyways, but thought better of it at the last minute. So she turned it up instead.

"… _outside of the city. As you can see, the dust is finally settling. In mere moments we will be able to see this comet or whatever it may be. Wow! It's a lot larger than I expected, but… Wait a minute, it's… now that can't be a comet… What is… It's a… a…"_

"You guys might want to see this." Eighteen called out. Everyone stopped what they were doing. They all walked over to the vid-radio. Their eyes widened at what they saw.

"… _a spaceship…"_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**A Special Thanks for Reviewing to:**

**The-Cheesy-Pumkin: **Thank you for your thoughts. I took them into consideration. I thought everyone used the Japanese terms, but glad I don't have to. I would have hated using them incorrectly. I got rid of the abbreviations as you suggested. I hope the story reads better now. Thanks for reviewing and please feel free to make any future suggestions. They are much appreciated.

**As to everyone else out there…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Come In Peace, NOT!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. However, the plot as well as a few other characters are strictly the property of my own imagination._

**A Kyyan Invasion**

**Chapter 3: I Come In Peace, NOT!**

"… a spaceship…" Kristle stared in awe at what sat below her. For a moment she forgot she was on air. Then the moment passed. She stood straight and looked into the camera. "There you have it folks. Our object from outer space was not a comet at all, but a spaceship. This is truly the find of the century." She signaled the cameraman to zoom onto the object. "Unfortunately, we…

~~~~ Brief's Residence ~~~~

Everyone at the barbeque just stared at the screen. "I… I… can't believe it really is a spaceship." Yamucha stated.

Goku scratched his head. "Gee Vegeta, you were right. But I wonder why we didn't sense anything."

"Maybe no one's on board?" Gohan suggested.

"Like a ghost ship?" Kid Trunks asked. He and Goten looked at each other in excitement.

"Cool!" They exclaimed happily.

"A… a… ghost ship?" Krillin asked, trying not to sound as scared as he was.

"Of course not Krillin. That would be silly." Bulma chastised. Then looked at Vegeta. "Wouldn't it?"

Vegeta noticed the look of worry in his mate's eyes. "I never knew you to be superstitious Woman."

She frowned at that. "It's more like CAUTIOUS. Not that you would know anything about that."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "You are right Woman. I wouldn't. I find no need to be cautious of anything or anyone. It is they who need be cautious of me." He finished with his evil smirk.

Bulma was going to retort, but then Vegeta's smirk fell as he gazed at the vid-radio. Curious, she turned her attention back to the news.

"_Unfortunately, we won't be able to get a closer look seeing as how the spaceship is imbedded into this large crater it created. But…"_

Vegeta levitated off of the ground. This grabbed everyone's attention. Goku looked at his friend. "Vegeta where are you going?"

Bulma glanced at her husband, then the vid-radio, and then back to Vegeta. "Vegeta, do you recognize the ship?" If everyone weren't interested in his actions before, they sure where now.

But before he could answer, the sound of the news woman stole their attention. _"It looks like something is moving. Like part of the ship is… _

~~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~

…it's a door! Someone or something is coming out." She looked off camera and motioned to her crew. "Zoom in now!"

"We are zoomed. But we have a close enough view." He told her calmly.

She frowned. "Fine." She looked back over in time to witness the door opening.

The door slid open and light penetrated the otherwise dark space. It took half a second for her eyes to adjust. She stepped out into the warm atmosphere. She looked up to see the brilliant blue sky, and the tan dirt around her, as she was still inside a crater. But little things such as those are not what immediately called for her attention. No. It was the group of natives posted at the edge of said crater, looking down at her.

She frowned, not enjoying the scrutiny for one second. She sought to remedy the matter.

~~~~ Brief's Residence ~~~~

"_The door is open! Ladies and gentlemen, we are witnessing history in the making right here. Now we await for the occupant or occupants to emerge from their dwelling…"_

Gohan frowned. "If anyone is in there, then why can't we sense them?"

"Good question son." Goku thought for a moment before looking at Vegeta. "What do you think Vegeta?" He then noticed Vegeta's fists clenched. 'He knows something.' Goku turned serious mode. "Vegeta?"

"Woah. Would you look at that?" Yamucha stated.

Goku looked back at the screen. He was not prepared for what he saw. And apparently neither was the camera crew, as far as he could tell. Feeling Vegeta take off, he felt it best to follow.

Gohan, Future Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamucha all took off after them. Kid Trunks and Goten tried to follow, but were both stopped by Chi Chi, who had an ear in each hand. "Where do you boys think you are going?"

"Aww man!" They both cried. Feeling it unfair that they didn't get to go have fun.

Marron jumped into her mother's arms, while Master Roshi stared off into space. Bulma, on the other hand, repeatedly played the recent footage over and over. Staring into the vid-radio, she witnessed a figure exiting the ship and blurring out of sight only to appear behind the camera crew, judging by the sounds of their screams. Then static. Whoever exited that ship did not come in peace.

~~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~

She slowly stalked to the remaining crew man. He shakily crawled to his feet and ran. Unfortunately, he did not get far as she phased in front of him. With a light kick, she knocked him out cold. "Pathetic." Walking past the fallen bodies, she made her way back to her ship. Crushing their bulky gadget as she went. She wasn't sure what it did, but didn't like how they were pointing it down at her.

Gliding down back to the door, she entered a code to close it shut. She then entered another code and stood back. She witnessed her ship contract until it was in the shape of an octagon and could fit snuggly in the palm of her hand. It floated to her, and she placed it into the opening on her medallion.

She pulled out her pad, and attached it onto her wrist. She rose into the sky, sensing several life forms heading her way and fast. They felt a lot stronger than the natives she'd just dealt with. 'This should prove interesting.' She smirked, and then moved forward in hopes of speeding up this inevitable encounter.

Vegeta took off, not bothering to say anything to anybody. 'It can't be.' He then felt the others trailing him.

Goku flew beside Vegeta, glancing at his friend. 'I wonder what has Vegeta so worked up. I've never seen him like this. He must know something." He then looked forward. "But whatever it is, we need to help those people." He increased his speed just as Vegeta did, trailing his friend along the way.

Future Trunks and Gohan were right behind them. "So, what do you think this is about?" Gohan asked his friend. "Your dad seemed pretty tensed."

Trunks agreed. "Yea, he did. Maybe it has something to do with Freiza's empire. Or what's left of it."

Gohan frowned. It made sense. "I sure hope not."

"You and me both buddy." Trunks replied as they both increased their speed to catch up.

"I sure hope they are friendly." Krillin muttered aloud.

Yamucha looked at his old comrade. "When has that ever happened?"

Krillin gulped. "I see your point."

Piccolo trailed at the end. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

She paused mid-air. 'Here they come.' Smirking, she continued her flight.

Vegeta slowed down his speed. Goku noticed his change immediately and flew up beside him. "Vegeta what's wrong?"

Vegeta glanced at Goku. "Were you not watching the same as I, Kakarott? Someone has landed. Someone that we cannot sense."

Goku frowned. "I know that. I mean… you just seem like you know something." At that, Vegeta abruptly stopped. Goku came beside him. "What is it?" The others reached them, slowly coming to a halt.

Vegeta did not answer immediately. He glanced at the others and then looked out onto the horizon. "It's coming."

Not ten seconds went by when a figure quickly approached, stopping just before them. She casually placed her hands on her hips with her tail swaying playfully behind her. It was clear that she was amused.

Krillin blinked, "It's a…"

"… a girl?" Yamucha finished his sentence in a whisper. Although all heard.

~~~~ Brief's Residence ~~~~

"I hope the boys are okay." Chi Chi stated as she helped Bulma clean up.

Bulma sighed. "Everything was finally calming down and I really thought we were going to actually have a nice time today." She finished wiping down the grill. "Nothing ever goes right anymore." She sat down at one of the picnic tables.

Chi Chi sat down beside her. "I'm sure that Goku and the others will be able to come out on top if this new person is a bad guy."

Bulma looked into the direction that everyone took off. "You know, a few years ago, I would have been chasing after them in one of my aircrafts."

Chi Chi grinned, "A few years ago, you weren't a mommy."

Bulma smiled at that. "Yeah." Then it fell. "Vegeta seemed worried."

"What do you mean?" Chi Chi asked.

Bulma turned her full attention on Chi Chi. "When we saw the ship on the vid, it's like he recognized the markings…" She trailed off, pondering on the thought. She then jumped out of her seat. "Can you finish up out here?"

Chi Chi slowly made her way to her feet. "Sure thing Bulma. What are you-"

"Thanks Chi Chi." She grabbed the vid-radio and ran to the house. "I'll be in my lab if you need me!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Chi Chi watched as Bulma ran into her house. "Well… that was strange." She thought out loud before turning to finish up.

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Next chapter coming real soon.**

**As always…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Postponed?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. However, the plot as well as a few other characters are strictly the property of my own imagination._

**A Kyyan Invasion**

**Chapter 4: Postponed?**

~~~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~~

The young woman glided down to the ground and waited for the others to join her. She didn't have to wait long.

Goku walked closer to her, "Who are you?" He demanded. "And what did you do to those people?"

Said girl raised a delicate brow, surprised at the language of which he spoke. 'Members of the fallen Icejin Empire occasionally spoke in this patois. Interesting.' However, once the surprise wore off, she became a little irate. "Those people? Oh, you mean the pests. Hmm, I assure you that they are the least of your concerns." She stated, speaking clearly in the foreign tongue.

Goku did not like her answer. "Did you hurt them?" He tightened his fists.

"Don't make fatuous inquiries. You'd only be wasting your time and mine." She said in a bored tone.

Goku shook his head. "I'll find out for myself." He made to fly past her only to be stopped.

She phased directly in front of him. "I did not give you leave to go." She stated in an authoritative voice. Then as quick as lightning, she swung her leg and kicked him across the face, sending him back to his friends. "So be a good little boy, and ask nicely."

Goku could taste blood in his mouth, but before he could say anything, someone spoke. "Enough of this. What is it that you want?"

She turned her attention to the shorter spiked hair one. There was something different about him, and the one she kicked. She could tell. She could smell the difference. She smirked. "What I want? This has nothing to do with me or what I want?" She placed her hands on her hips, while allowing her hazel eyes to rake over all of them. She sensed they were all stronger than they appeared. Something about their auras was off. They were clearly suppressing their ki. Her eyes landed on Piccolo. 'A namek? Odd.' She looked back to Vegeta and Goku. She dubbed them the leaders, from the looks of things. A wicked grin graced her lips.

Trunks could hardly look. His eyes narrowed. 'A smile like that does not belong on that face.' He thought dishearteningly.

Gohan upset with her non-response, cried out frustratingly. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Her smile widened. "Patience little one. I am the Tri Felidae of the Kyyan people, sole heir to the throne of Kyya. And I am here to conquer your planet." Her eyes lit up. "In other words," Her smile widened, "prepare for a Kyyan Invasion."

They all stood quiet for a few moments not knowing what to say. It was Goku who broke the silence. "Invasion? I don't think so." He stated, preparing to power up.

She just continued to smile. "I am the first to arrive. There will be others. Although, they are hardly needed. I am more than enough to handle this here and now."

"You're bluffing." Krillin accused.

"She is not." Everyone turned to Vegeta. His face was grim.

"Then she's overestimating herself?" Trunks asked his father hopefully.

"Doubtful." Was Vegeta's response.

She watched on amusedly.

Goku eyed his friend. "How do you know?"

"Believe me, I know." He answered enigmatically.

Not liking that answer, Goku pressed, "Vegeta…" Unknowingly grabbing the girl's attention.

"Vegeta? Do my ears deceive me, or did you just call him, Vegeta?" She asked Goku while looking at Vegeta. "As in-"

"The Prince of all Saiyans? Yes." Vegeta answered interrupting her.

She smiled. "Well, I was going say Freiza's little pet monkey, but I suppose that answered my question." She let out a slight chuckle. "Prince. You still hold on to that title, I see. Even with your people dead and planet gone. Truth is, you are not very much a prince of anything now-a-days, are you?"

Vegeta was shocked at the blatant disregard of his heritage. He had never felt such humiliation and anger before in his life. "How dare y-"

"Oh, I dare. After all, you are nothing more than a pet that bit the hand of the master who fed him. He should have put you down ages ago. I surely would have." Vegeta looked like he was going to explode. "Annihilation of the saiyan race." She stated looking thoughtful. "Maybe I should finish where he left off." She smirks. "It is rather tempting."

Trunks scowled. "Sure you want to do that? You might meet the same end as he did." He spouted forcefully, trying to rein in his anger. "I assure you, we saiyans are a hard bunch to beat."

The Tri Felidae eyed Trunks. "You? A saiyan? You don't very much look like one." Then her nose crinkled in distaste. She looked at Vegeta. "Please tell me you did not mate with a weakling of this planet. Furthermore, disgrace your entire people by creating this half-breed. Now Vegeta, wouldn't it have been better to have died off with your dignity intact?"

Trunks seethed in anger. But before he could retort, Vegeta spoke up. "Watch what you say about me or mine Woman." He took several steps forward. "I advise you, that an attack on this planet will not be a wise decision. Crawl back into your ship, return to your Haplo and tell him that this planet is off limits." He all but growled at her.

She raised a brow. Deciding to ignore him for now, her eyes moved over to the being beside Vegeta, Goku. "You must be saiyan as well. Your stench is similar to the 'prince' here." Her head tilted to the side. "Just how many more are there of you?"

"That's none of your business!" Gohan yelled.

She smirked. "Well, I guess that's at least one more, now isn't it. But I meant full-blooded." She then shook her head. "It really doesn't matter. You see, the kingdom has decided that this planet is one of interest. And when that happens, an incursion squad is sent to analyze the planet for anything of value, see if it's really worth the trouble. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending upon how you look at it, I arrived first. Now, awaiting the rest of my squad, I've taken it upon myself to scout the area of importance, being this entire planet." She paused for a moment allowing them to soak everything in. "So far I've come across saiyans, full and half-blooded alike. As well as a namek." She raised her hand to her ear. "Now if you ask me, I believe that those points alone, make this planet very much worth the trouble." She turned on her ear piece. "Especially with a lost prince who has intricate details on the inner workings of the Icejin Empire."

"We won't let you take our planet." Goku stated with finality.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I was not asking."

"I will stop you." Goku said firmly.

"You are no obstacle." She uttered before pressing a button on her ear piece and speaking in her native tongue. "Tri Felidae reporting in." She stated clearly, awaiting a response.

"Tri Felidae." Vegeta started. She looked at him. "Why would the Haplo send you?"

She eyed him. Seeing no harm in answering his question, she spoke. "I volunteered for this mission. It is one of the few planets that are untouched by any dynasty." She shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose I grew curious."

Her ear piece beeped. _"Tri Felidae, this is the Omnexys. You are in violation of-"_ She cut them off. "Put me through to the Haplo." … _"The Haplo has left strict orders for you. He wants you to take cover until your team arrives. No contact with anyone."_ … "It's a little too late for that." She mumbled. _"What was that?"_ … "Connect me to the Haplo this instant." She growled. "That is an order. Do not test me Pax. And yes, I know that it's you. … Pause. … _"Yes, of course. Patching you through to the Haplo Felidae now."_

She looked at the Z Warriors and sighed. If they were to get hostile, she'd have to fight. And she didn't exactly dress for battle. Plus, she didn't feel like dealing with this now. Best option, avoid a skirmish. But how… Her eyes landed on Gohan and then Trunks. Hmm…

"_What are you up to now? Aside from blatantly disregarding my orders."_ She was pulled out of ponderings by the voice of her father. She grinned. "Please don't be that way father. I have found something that will be of great interest to you. Or perhaps I should I say someone." She finished looking at Vegeta. She tried not to smile when she noticed she had his full attention. _"Who?"_ She turned her back on the Z Warriors, her tail swaying playfully. "The last heir of the saiyan monarchy. Prince Vegeta."

"Hey Yamucha."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think she's talking about?" Krillin whispered to his friend.

Yamucha shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? Probably nothing good for us. Who do you think she's talking to?" He whispered back.

Krillin scratched his head. "I don't know. Maybe a boyfriend?" He responded jokingly.

Yamucha chuckled. "Well then that's too bad. I could've shown her a good time." He finished with a grin.

Krillin shook his head while laughing. "Only you Yamucha, could think of going on a date at a time like this."

"Hey I'm just saying, she's hot." Yamucha murmured to Krillin. He snickered as Krillin nodded in agreement.

"Will you two idiots shut up back there?" Vegeta rebuked. "A kyyan's hearing is far more sensitive than that of a namek."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at this statement. 'What else does Vegeta know about these kyyans?"

Both Krillin and Yamucha looked at Vegeta with wide eyes. Krillin started shaking, he looked at Yamucha and whispered lower than before. "Do you think she heard us?"

"Every last word." Vegeta answered for him. If the situation wasn't so dire, he'd find their fear hilarious.

Yamucha gulped at the reply. 'I'm so dead.' _"Yes, you are."_ Yamucha stood ridged. "You say something Krillin?"

The short man looked at his friend quizzically. "No. Why?"

The taller man shook his head. "Never mind, probably just my imagination."

Krillin just stared at him for a second, before deciding to let it drop. "Whatever you say."

"_Vegeta? Are you certain? And of the others as well?" … _"Yes Father, I am." … _"Very well. You are to keep an eye on Vegeta as well as the other saiyans. I want to know why they are there. If there are more. And why has the Prince been hiding all of this time. Everyone had assumed that he perished along with King Cold and his son." … _"Apparently not." … _"Apparently. I don't want any conflicts between you and the saiyans. Not yet. Find out what they are hiding. …"_ She narrowed her eyes as a certain conversation caught her penetrated her ears._ "Brat! Are you listening?"_ … "Yes of course." She answered, immediately giving her undivided attention. … _"When your squad arrives, you may send them to scout the rest of the planet. Perhaps there's more to this little mudball than meets the eye." … _"Right." She turned back around, raising her hand to her ear. "Well, if there's nothing further-" … _"I am sending Nevyn to you."… _Her hand paused, hovering over her ear. … "Why?" … _"He will be assisting you on this matter." … _"But… What purpose would that serve?" … _"It is decided. You have your orders, see that they are carried out." … _"Yes, Your Majesty." … _"Do not disappoint me." … _She switched her communicator off.

They watched as she ended her conversation. Noticing that they had her attention once more, Goku took a step closer to her. "I don't know what that was about. And I don't care." He opened his mouth to continue, but was quickly interrupted.

"You should. I have good news for you boys. It seems that today is your lucky day. The invasion has been postponed." She stated loud and clear.

"That's great!" Exclaimed Krillin.

Even Goku sported a grin after blinking a couple of times. In fact, his entire body language changed once the immediate danger disappeared. "That is good news."

"Now don't get too excited. A postponement is not the same as a dissolution." She walked up to Goku closing the space between them. "Make no mistake, I will have this planet. You just get to enjoy it as yours a little bit longer." She smirked.

Goku's grin widened. "Whatever you say. I'm just glad that we didn't have to resort to fighting and endangering all the innocent people here. Now we will have the chance to talk things through."

She raised a brow. 'This one is strange.'

"Well, anyway I'm Goku. You already know Vegeta. That's his son Trunks, my son Gohan, that's Krillen, Yamucha, and that is Piccolo." He stated pointing to everyone respectively. He then eyed her expectantly. "So what's your name?"

"Kakarott. Quit fooling around here. She's not here to make nice. We've been given a temporary reprieve. If there is nothing else, then we should get going." Vegeta suggested eyeing the taller saiyan quizzically.

Goku turned to the shorter saiyan, scratching the back of his head. "Gee Vegeta, I just wanted a name."

"You know her title. Call her by that." Was his quick reply. Vegeta hovered off of the ground. He looked at her. Suppressing a frown, he took off back to Capsule Corp.

Piccolo nodded his head. "Never thought I'd be saying this, but I agree with Vegeta. I will be at Dende's lookout." He flew away.

"Well, I'm going back to the party." Yamucha voiced.

"I doubt it's much of a party now man." Krillin acknowledged.

Yamucha shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but everyone is still there waiting on us for answers. And I doubt Vegeta will tell anyone anything. Well, aside from Bulma that is."

"You're right. Let's go." Krillin replied. He looked to his oldest friend. "Goku? You coming?"

Goku spoke over his shoulder. "Yeah, in just a second. Hey, could you two go and check on that news crew for me first though?"

"Sure thing man. Let's go Krillin." Yamucha said as he and Krillin took off.

Gohan and Trunks stood waiting for Goku. Gohan was the first to speak. "Dad?"

"Just a moment Gohan." He paused. "Why don't you two go on ahead? I'll catch up."

"You sure Goku?" Trunks asked, eyeing the kyyan cautiously.

Goku turned around and smiled at the boys. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Don't worry about me. Postponement remember? I'll be fine."

With one last wary look at the girl, Gohan relented. "Ok dad. See you back at the compound. Come on Trunks." He said and flew off.

Trunks glanced at the girl, before turning and following his friend.

Goku faced her once more. A goofy grin on his face. "So… how's about that name."

**AN: I told you the next chapter would be up pretty quickly. I hope you like the direction this story is going in. I'm not sure when the next chap will be up, but I will finish it as soon as I can. But first, I'll need to update the chapters on two other stories before this month is out.**

**As always…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden Agenda

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. However, the plot as well as a few other characters are strictly the property of my own imagination._

**A Kyyan Invasion**

**Chapter 5: Hidden Agenda**

Bulma sat in her lab punching several codes into the mainframe of her computer. She stood up and went to a cabinet at the far end of the lab. Pulling out a key, she unlocked it. She opened the cabinet, grabbed a box, re-locked the cabinet, and walked back to her previous workstation. She set the box onto her desk. Opening the box, she pulled out a micro chip that had once belonged to an old scouter. Raditz's old scouter to be precise. She smiled, pleased that she had kept it this long. She set it down reaching for a tool on her belt.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hey mom. Here's the vid-radio you wanted." Her young son Trunks said as he walked into the lab with said device.

"Oh thanks sweetie, just set it down there." She said, pointing to a spot on the table beside hers.

"Sure thing." He replied as he did as told. He made to exit the room, but curiosity got the better of him. "What are you going to do with it?"

Bulma looked over at her son. "Well Trunks, that ship that landed had a few symbols on it. Hieroglyphs. I'm going to use this memory chip," She held up the chip so he could see. "run a few scans, and try to find a match. Maybe I can find some information on what the symbols mean and where this person is from."

Trunks nodded his head in understanding. "Why not just ask dad?"

Bulma paused. "Well, your dad isn't here right now." She answered. 'And something tells me that he may not be forthcoming with the answers I want.' She thought to herself. She then eyed her son as she noticed his shoulders stiffen. "Trunks?"

Trunks grinned. "Dad's back." He then sped out of the lab.

Bulma stared at the empty doorway. "Vegeta…"

Vegeta touched down on the grounds of Capsule Corp. Before he made it inside his home, Trunks flew out in front of him.

"Dad! Where are the others?" Trunks questioned. Excited to see his father, but puzzled that he came alone.

Vegeta looked down at Trunks. "Where is your mother?"

"She's in her lab." Trunks answered.

"Vegeta."

Vegeta looked up in annoyance at the creature calling his name. "What do you want?"

Chi Chi decided to ignore his rudeness. "Where are Goku and the others?" She asked. Master Roshi, Eighteen, Marron, and Goten all came out of Capsule Corp. to meet Vegeta.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Roshi inquired.

Vegeta walked past them all. "I'll let the idiot update you when he gets here." With that said, he walked over the threshold and into his home.

"Well I never… hmph!" Chi Chi crossed her arms. "I just don't know how Bulma does it." She refrained herself for saying anything tasteless in front of Trunks. It wasn't the boy's fault that his father was a complete brute.

"Really Chi Chi," Eighteen began in a bored tone, "I don't see why you act so surprised. It's Vegeta." She then turned and walked back into the air conditioned facility, Marron following behind.

"She's right you know." Roshi turned to Chi Chi. "It really is to be expected." _BAM!_ "Owwy ow ow! What was that for?" Master Roshi asked stroking the bump on the side of his head.

Chi Chi gave him an evil look. "NO ONE ASKED YOU!" She pushed past him and into the building.

Roshi followed behind. "A dangerous one, that Chi Chi is."

Trunks and Goten looked on in confusion. Trunks sighed, "Adults. Can't live with them…"

Goten looked at his friend waiting. "… And?"

Trunks blinked his eyes, once, twice, he shrugged his shoulders. "That's all I got."

~~~~ ~~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~ ~~~~

"Are they alive?"

"Yeah, they're still breathing." Yamucha sighed. "She really did a number on them though."

Krillin looked around. "There's their van over there. I guess we can just stick them in there and drive it into the city. Drop it off at a hospital."

Yamucha sighed, "It would be quicker to fly there."

Krillin nodded. "Yeah, but then we'd have to carry them. There are just too many."

"We can load them onto the van and then carry the van." Yamucha suggested.

Krillin shook his head. "We'll attract way too much attention." He sighed. "After that broadcast, I bet the city is going into a panic."

"Yeah. At least, we have some time to come up with a plan. Before they officially attack us." Yamucha commented. "Let's go ahead and get started then. The quicker we get going the quicker we can head back to Capsule Corp."

Krillin silently agreed as he helped Yamucha move the crew into the van.

~~~~ ~~~~ Dende's Lookout ~~~~ ~~~~

"Piccolo! What a pleasant surprise." Dende said as he and Mr. Popo came out to greet their guest.

"Hello Dende, Mr. Popo. I'm afraid I have not made this visit under pleasant circumstances." Piccolo states with all seriousness.

Dende nodded his head. "I see. Mr. Popo, please make us a pot of tea." Once Mr. Popo excused himself, Dende turned to Piccolo. "Now Piccolo, tell me; what business has brought you here?"

~~~~~ Trunks & Gohan ~~~~~

"I sure hope your dad knows what he is doing." Trunks says to Gohan as he flies beside him.

Gohan frowns. "Yeah. And knowing my dad, he's going to try and make peace with her, but it's obvious that she's not the one calling the shots." He glanced at his friend. "What chance do you think we have?"

"Well, it is just one of her." Trunks began. "But we don't know how strong she is. Plus, she won't be alone for long. But what really bothers me is this postponement."

"What about it?"

Trunks shakes his head. "It doesn't make sense." Suddenly he slows down to a stop and looks back in the direction from where they came.

Gohan floats up beside him. "What's wrong Trunks?"

Trunks looks at Gohan. "She said that they invade planets of interest. She then said this was one. So why not invade now?"

Gohan frowned in thought. And then, his eyes widened. "They are looking for something."

Trunks nods his head, "Maybe. Probably."

Gohan's eyes narrow. "The dragonballs!"

Trunks shakes his head. "I guess it's possible. But I don't think so. She didn't seem to change her tune until she realized there were saiyans on the planet."

"Trunks?" Gohan started. "You don't think it has anything to do with your dad do you?"

Trunks looked at Gohan. "How so?"

"Vegeta obviously knows something about these Kyyans. And she seemed to take an interest in him more than us. They may want something from him." Gohan explained.

Trunks looked at Gohan quizzically. "Something like what?"

Gohan sighed, "I don't know. Maybe something dealing with his past, but we won't know until we know more about these Kyyans and so far the only one with that information is…"

Trunks nodded his head. "… my father. Well then, let's hurry up and get back to the _party_."

Trunks took off back towards Capsule Corp. with Gohan following close behind.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

"So… how's about that name."

She looked at him with one brow raised. "Tell me, do you always play the fool, or is this farce due solely to my arrival?" She eyed him with distaste.

Goku pouted. "Now that wasn't a very nice thing to say."

She held back a sigh. "Nice isn't exactly a term I would use to describe a kyyan elite."

He stared blankly at her. "Well what term would you use?"

She resisted rolling her eyes at his dimwittedness. Choosing not to give his question the dignity of a response, she changed the subject. "I have much work to do. If I gave you a name, would you desist this foolishness at once?"

"A name would be nice. Although I have to admit, I've never had to wait this long for one. You kyyans sure are mysterious. But I like a good mystery." He finished with a huge grin.

She turned her back to him, preparing to fly away. "Tauviana. I am Princess Tauviana." She told him softly.

Goku smiled. "Tauviana… that sure is a pretty name." He noticed her shoulders stiffen.

Tauviana was glad that her back was turned to him as she fought a blush. "Well, you have your name. I must go." She hovered off of the ground and took off.

"Okay. I'll see you later Tauviana!" Goku called out as he waved goodbye to her. "Well, she seems like a good kid." He then turned towards the opposite direction and flew back to Capsule Corp.

~~~~ ~~~~ Dende's Lookout ~~~~ ~~~~

"Invasion?" Dende asked while fixing his tea the way he likes it. "Why are they postponing it?"

"Yes, an invasion. However I do not know as to why they are postponing it. What really concerns me is Vegeta's behavior during the exchange." Piccolo stated.

Dende looked at him in inquiry. "How so?"

"He was not his usual arrogant self. He stayed quiet for the most part. Even though the visitor clearly managed to anger him, he didn't start shouting threats." Piccolo explained.

Dende nodded his head. "Hmm, yes that is strange for Vegeta."

Piccolo continued. "He seemed very cautious of this female. She has faith in her strength and not once did Vegeta seem to doubt it. I believe he knows exactly who these kyyans are. However, I am worried."

"Why is that Piccolo?" Dende inquired.

"Exactly how powerful can these kyyans be, that one can cause Vegeta, who has surpassed his own expectations in power, to pause in silent dread?" Piccolo finished with a frown.

Dende nodded his head in agreement. "Yes Piccolo. That does seem rather puzzling. Perhaps we should find those answers before more arrive."

Piccolo stood up. "And there is only one with those answers. The saiyan prince himself." He walked to the edge of the look out. "Later Dende." With that, Piccolo took off, headed to Capsule Corp.

**AN: Yay! I actually updated! What is this world coming to. Okay, there you have it, the story continues. Sorry it took awhile, but I've been busy with school and two jobs. I know! How do I do it? Also, some of you may notice the similarities between my character's name and mine. Well, when I opened an account with FFN, I needed a screen name and couldn't think of one. So I used one of my characters that I created, thinking that I would never post the story anyway (I was obviously wrong about that). I had to choose between Tauviana, Sayuri, Saizuko, Phaedra, Phoebe, Phoenix, or Reidyn. You know which won. The character is not based on me whatsoever though. Not by physical or personality description. Although I will admit that I do get pissed off rather easily, but I do not respond the same way that she does. :-) (violently)**

**Any who, I sure hope ppl are reading this fic. I have big plans for it, but I am still far away from the end. You'll just have to keep on reading to find out.**

**Hope everyone's in character. BTW, don't you just love Goku's denseness. lol. Holla.**

**Oh and a … PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tauviana In The City

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. However, the plot as well as a few other characters are strictly the property of my own imagination._

**A Kyyan Invasion**

**Chapter ****6: Tauviana In The City**

Tauviana soared high over the land. She enjoyed the feel of the air caressing her locks. She closed her eyes as her body turned to face towards space. An easy grin slid onto her features as she felt Earth's sun kissing her skin. She spread her arms wide open as if to welcome in the warm rays. She was enjoying herself. It's been awhile since she's experienced such freedom. The openness. She let out a soft sigh. The quiet… Her grin widened. The peace… 'Just let go…' She thought as she increased her speed.

_Flashback_

_A young girl ran down a wide immaculately decorated hall. Her curls bounced around her head as she picked up speed. The rustle of her skirts could be heard over her laughter._

_"Princess! Princess you mustn't run from me!" Cried her nursemaid from far behind._

_The girl quickly stifled her laughter and ducked into the closest room she could find. Upon closing the large doors, she turned around in awe. Judging by her grandfather's seat, she knew she had entered the throne room. It was currently vacant. She immediately heard approaching footsteps. Thinking it to be her nursemaid, she hid behind the large drapes and quietly waited._

_She peeked through the curtains. She saw nothing. No one was in the room. She giggled some more when she realized she successfully escaped her nursemaid. Before she could let out a sigh of relief, she heard heavier footsteps approaching. Thinking it to be her grandfather, she quieted herself and waited…. And waited…. And waited some more. She got restless. Although she hadn't heard anyone enter the room and she has yet to master sensing anyone's ki, she decided to peek once more. Again she saw no one. However, before she could feel her satisfaction, something blocked her view._

"_Why hello little one." The syrupy voice greeted her._

_Taken completely by surprise, she screamed._

_End Flashback_

Tauviana flinched as she slowly opened her eyes. She let out a frustrated sigh. Frowning, she slowed her pace and turned around to glare at the city that came into view below. 'So much for quiet.' She thought to herself as the loud noise penetrated her ears.

"Alright people of Earth. It's time we were acquainted." She said with a smirk, as she quickly descended down onto the city.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ Capsule Corp ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Bulma closed the component after she slid the chip safely inside. She just finished inputting the code to start the sync sequence when she heard a throat clear behind her. She spun around in her work stool to be greeted by the sight of her husband. She quickly stood. "Vegeta." Was all she could say.

Vegeta pushed himself off of the side of the doorway and walked further into the room. He looked past her to the screen behind her. "What are you up to woman?" He then turned his dark eyes to her nodding towards the console behind her.

Bulma walked up to him and laid her hand onto his arm. "Never mind that now Vegeta. What happened out there? What did you guys find?" She stared deep into his eyes.

"Kakarott will be here soon enough. He'll tell you what you need to know." He moved her to the side and walked to her work station. He frowned as he noticed what was on the screen.

Bulma crossed her arms. "I doubt he'll know enough to answer the questions that I have." She said as she noticed him looking over the console. "Are you certain that there isn't anything that you would like to tell me?" She walked over to stand beside him.

He took a step back. "I see you've been busy." He turned to Bulma.

"Vegeta. You recognize these symbols, don't you?" She asked motioning towards the screen. "It has something to do with your past, doesn't it?"

"Bulma." He started.

She moved closer looking at him with wide eyes. "Vegeta, you would tell me if it did, right?"

Vegeta placed his hands onto Bulma's waist and pulled her closer to him. "My past is not connected to this situation."

"And the symbols, Vegeta?"

He held back a sigh. "Yes. I recognize them."

"And?" She pushed.

"And nothing. It is merely an emblem." Was all he said.

She pulled from him. "An emblem?"

"Yes, an emblem of the Kyyan Empire." Vegeta said to her, watching her carefully.

Bulma's eyes narrowed in thought. "Why haven't you mentioned them before?"

Vegeta resisted a sigh. "There are a great many worlds of which I have never mentioned. The knowledge of their existence has been irrelevant."

"Yes well, I'd say that has all changed today." She stated before staring at her computer monitor.

Vegeta's eyes rested on it as well. "Indeed." Was all he said in agreement.

Gohan and Trunks touched down on the property of Capsule Corp. They immediately walk into the compound. Once inside they are stopped in their tracks by Goten and young Trunks. "What happened? Did you get to fight?" Asked Goten.

"Are they big hideous monsters?" Asked young Trunks, barely containing his glee.

Big Trunks sighs. "None of the above."

Before Goten and kid Trunks can get in anymore questions, Chi Chi meets them at the door. "What's happened?" She asks her eldest son.

Gohan scratches his head. "It's a long story. We should probably wait till the rest get back. In the meantime, let's go in the living room. You'll want to be sitting down once you hear what we have to say."

Chi Chi was surprised by this answer. She looked to the older Trunks with a puzzled expression. He just nodded his head in agreement to what Gohan said. They all walked further into the compound.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ Krillin and Yamucha ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

"Slow down Yamucha! Are you trying to kill us?" Krillin asks his friend.

Yamucha rolls his eyes. "If you have a problem with my driving, maybe you should reconsider getting your license."

Krillin gulped at the jerkiness of the vehicle. "I'm more likely to reconsider getting my lunch, considering I'm about lose it."

"Don't be a baby Krillin. We're almost there. See, there's the edge of the city coming into view." Yamucha points out.

Krillin looks out the window seeing his friend's point. But then he notices something else, in the sky. "Yamucha, I think that's-"

"That chick." Yamucha finishes for him. "She's heading to the city. We better get there fast. Find out what she's up to."

"Umm, we don't have to rush." Krillin says, but realizes it's too late, Yamucha having already slammed his foot on the accelerator. "Oh boy." Krillin mumbles as he starts turning green.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ The City ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Tauviana softly lands on top of a skyscraper. She looks over the city. Her eyes narrow as she pulls out her palm device. She does a few scans, noting the number of life forms below. 'I am not allowed to interfere just yet. Still, it won't hurt to get _some_ hands on information from them.' Allowing her curiosity to get the best of her, she put away her device and leaped off of the building into a free fall.

Tauviana watched the ground getting closer and closer to her. She stopped three stories above the ground before gently lowering herself onto the ground. Unfortunately, she landed right in the middle of a busy intersection. Cars spun out of control to avoid hitting her. But unfortunately, ran into each other. She looked on with interest.

People began to stare at her in awe. Many wondered where she came from; she practically just appeared out of thin air. That part of the city grew still as they got out of their cars to stare.

She started walking down the road, surveying her surroundings as she went. The natives kept their distance however. Men looked at her appreciatively and women in jealously. But the main underlying emotion everyone showed was fear. Fear of the unknown. And Tauviana relished it.

She smirked as she continued her stride.

Yamucha and Krillin arrive in the city. They follow the smoke. Once upon the initial scene, they notice a few car accidents, but nothing too major. Yamucha makes an abrupt stop. They immediately spot a cop. Krillin informs him of the television crew in the van and leaves them in the cop's hands. He and Yamucha then take to the sky in search of their visitor.

"Man Yamucha, what are we going to do when we find her?"

Yamucha glanced at his friend. "She said everything is postponed. We are just going to check and make sure she isn't hurting anyone or causing too much trouble. Hopefully, we won't have to do anything. But if she is breaking her word, we have to do something to stop her."

Krillin looked at Yamucha unsure. "If we can."

Yamucha gave Krillin a weary look. "Come on." He said and sped up, with Krillin right beside him.

Tauviana continues to walk down the various roads. The natives continue to stare at her. She is quickly becoming unnerved by their lack of respect. She abruptly stops her march as she witnesses a squad of men in matching attire push through the crowd and takes an immediate stance of surrounding her. They hold what she presumes to be weapons and point them at her. A frown mars her features. She is not amused. 'Such insolence.' She then smirks. 'I should teach them a lesson.'

"Stop right there! Put your hands where we can see them!" One of the men shouts at her.

She gives him an amused look. "Are you certain that is what you want?" She asks as she slowly raises one hand. A small ball of light forms at her palm. It steadily grows.

There is a collective gasp in the crowd. The people remember a similar action by the androids years prior. A panic ensues and everyone is running away frightfully. All, that is, except for the local police. They stand their ground, hoping to stop the girl in the street. The same man speaks into his megaphone. "Stop right there girlie. We know what you are up to. Stop whatever it is you are trying to do."

Tauviana frowns. 'No one orders me around.' She starts powering up. 'Perhaps it's time I show these savages just who they are dealing with.' _I don't want any conflicts… _The voice of the Haplo rang in her ears. 'Well, I won't hurt them… much.' She grinned, raising a delicate brow.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ Capsule Corp. ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Vegeta stood in the corner of the lab, arms crossed, while watching Bulma at her work table. The sync had completed several minutes ago and Bulma was currently going through the results. Vegeta was partially concerned with what she might find. He wasn't completely sure what information she would find on Radditz's scouter, but he was pretty sure there would be no connection between the Saiyans and the Kyyans. No such information would have been in the possession of the Icijin empire.

Bulma sighed, "There's so much to go through. Some of this didn't even translate over." She clicked on a few more things before glancing back at Vegeta. "Can you understand any of this?" She asked, looking back at the monitor. When she received no response, she glanced back at her husband. "Vegeta? Can you understand this?" She asked again.

Vegeta looked at Bulma's pleading eyes. Unable to resist her pull he walked over to the console. Bulma immediately moved out of the way as she watched Vegeta input a sequence of commands into the computer. She was slightly surprised at his ability considering he had never shown it before. But then she had to remind herself that her mate is accustomed to technology far more advanced than Earth's. Once he hit on his last command, most of everything that did not translate the first time did this second time. Not only that, it was a lot more organized. Vegeta stepped back from the computer. "There Woman, are you satisfied?"

Bulma looked wide-eyed at him. "Vegeta… how did you do that?"

"Never mind that Woman, continue your work." He gruffed at her.

Bulma slid back into her spot with ease and began looking over the information. "There's a lot here." Then she noticed something peculiar. She beamed up at Vegeta. "You highlighted any information pertaining to the Kyyans. Thank you Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned his head to hide the blush caused by her praise. "Just go over the information. Kakkarott will be here soon."

She nodded her head. "Right. Okay, let's see." Bulma sat at the desk quietly, absorbing the information into her brain.

Vegeta just watched silently, while pondering the arrival of the Kyyan royal. 'What are they planning?' He thought to himself. He knew had they been Saiyans their intent would be to purge and conquer. Had they been Icijins, they would torture, pillage, and enslave or plainly destroy. But Kyyans are never just hostile. There is precise calculation to every move they have ever made. 'What is she after?'

**AN: Yay for Chapter 6! It's finally up. Hope you guys are still reading. Please tell me what you think. You like… you hate… you LOVE! I'm very interested in hearing your opinions. Next chapter hopefully up a lot sooner. Until next time… Bye!**

**Oh yeah… and as always…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: New Discoveries?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. However, the plot as well as a few other characters are strictly the property of my own imagination._

**.**

**A Kyyan Invasion**

**.**

**Chapter 7: New Discoveries?**

**.**

Piccolo stepped down onto the Briefs's patio. He could sense everyone inside. Well… almost everyone. He quickly made his way inside before they came out to meet him. His only thought was on Vegeta. 'It's time we were given answers.' He thought as his form disappeared into the compound.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ The City ~~~~~ ~~~~~

Tauviana tossed the last "hero" to the side. Luckily for him, he was still breathing… but barely. She walked along, side stepping bodies, machinery, or the occasional debris. There were small fires and smoke coming from different areas surrounding her. The buildings' occupants have long since deserted them. 'Such cowards.' She thought to herself, surveying the area. 'Father will not be pleased.' In truth, she had not intended for it to escalate this far, but "The fools should not have provoked me." She growled to herself; displeased with the fact that she lost control of her temperament.

She continued to assess the damage. It will not be easy obtaining the necessary data in this mess. She halted, and then jumped back five feet. She heard them before she saw them. "Have you a death wish?" She asked the person who had their fist embedded in the very surface on which she was just standing. She noticed the scar on his face, and immediately recognized him from earlier. "Oh, it's you." She then raised her forearm high, to block a kick aimed at her head from the side. "And you." She said as her eyes narrowed on the tiny creature clad in orange. It moved back to where its partner stood.

"We won't let you arm anyone else!" The short one yelled confidently.

"Oh?" She asked smirking. "And who will stop me?"

"We will." The taller, more handsome one answered.

"Is that so?" Her smirk widened to a smile. "I have to admit, I am rather surprised."

Krillin glanced at Yamucha, then back at her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

She crossed her arms. "You are standing up to me, yet you are so hopelessly weak." She chuckled. "I had no idea you were so suicidal." She slowly powered up. "Tell me, is this a trait that all in your species share?" She noticeably glanced at her work. "Certainly would explain a few things."

Yamucha nervously gulped. He could sense her already high power steadily increasing. He tried not to show it. "You said that the invasion was postponed. Then why are you attacking these innocents?" He forcefully said, not revealing the fear creeping up his spine.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you questioning my word?" She was angry. 'Of all the nerve.'

Krillin not wanting to anger her, placated. "It's just that you said you wouldn't harm-" He froze, mid-sentence, at the glare she placed on him

"The word of a Kyyan Royal is law. My word is my vow, I gave it, thus I am bound to it." She hissed at them. "As for your _innocents_, they attacked me."

"But they are defenseless against you!" Krillin shouted.

She was bored of them. "I didn't say they were bright." She uncrossed her arms, "Now, as for the matter of _your_ unsuccessful attacks…" She trailed off, moving into a fighting stance. Yamucha and Krillin swallowed. "… prepare yourselves." She said, before disappearing and reappearing right beside them.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ Capsule Corp. ~~~~~ ~~~~~

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted, happy to see his self-proclaimed godfather arrive.

Everyone turned to the Namek. "Please tell me you have news." Chi Chi said to him. She never much liked him around her Gohan, but at least he was no Vegeta.

"I just came from Dende's. I've informed him of the situation, but he had no answers for me." He sat down on a pillow on the floor that Bulma keeps for him. He folded his leg beneath him, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, seemingly in deep meditation. "We will wait for the others. I'm sure answers are coming." Was all he said, before he went quiet.

Chi Chi was clearly upset. "Well that's just great!"

~~~~~ ~~~~ Capsule Corp. ~~~~ ~~~~~

"Have you finished, Woman?" Vegeta asked. He sensed Goku nearby, and wanted this done by then.

Bulma nodded her head absentmindedly. "Yeah, Vegeta. But," She paused looking over the screen, "this is unusual."

He tensed at this statement. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that. There is barely any mention of Kyyans-" She started.

Vegeta interrupted her. "Yes. I did not believe there would be much mentioned on the subject."

Bulma shook her head. "No, that's not what's unusual. It's just, I think that the information has been removed."

This fully grabbed his attention. "That is not possible." He said gruffly. He moved beside her at the workstation. "No one could have tampered with the scouter. Perhaps you deleted it during you re-wiring." He suggested.

"That's not all. There were some encrypted files. I don't think your teammate had access to or ever knew of them." She informed him.

Vegeta frowned. "What's in them?"

"It's vague. But from what I can decipher, there's mention of colonies." She answered him.

"Colonies? Of what?" He asked once more, looking over the data.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "But there are more Kyyan symbols throughout the document that mentions the colonies." She pulled them up to show Vegeta. "Do you know what it means?" She asked him, but she received no answer. He just continued to stare at the screen in complete silence. Bulma gave up on waiting for an answer and just documented the other information she found, so that she could relate it to her friends.

Vegeta continued to look over each of the different symbols. There was no exact translation for what he was seeing, but the closest that he could come to their meaning was… 'Sanctuary.'

~~~~~ ~~~~ The City ~~~~ ~~~~~

"Okay, we give." Krillin grunted as Tauviana kicked him into the dirt for what seemed like the sixtieth time. He coughed up some blood. As she moved away, he turned onto his stomach and looked to the side to see her make her way back over to Yamucha. 'This was a bad idea.'

Tauviana looked over Yamucha. He was a bloody mess. The short one held out much longer than he did. 'Pathetic.' She thought. "Get up." She told him. He stayed on the ground. "I said," She grabbed onto the front of his shirt, "GET UP!" She yelled in his face. Yamucha groaned from the rough handling. "Still want to show me a good time?" She asked him, bringing up his conversation with Krillin earlier that day.

Yamucha groaned in pain. He wanted to tell her no, but couldn't. So he just settled for a shake of his head. 'No.'

"Here's the deal. I'll cut you weaklings some slack. I said there was a postponement and I meant it. So I won't kill you now. I'll take your miserable little lives later. Go back to your friends." She tosses him back down. "And word of advice. Next time you come knocking on death's door, bring a Saiyan or two with you. I'm itching for a semi-decent fight." She told them, and then flew away.

Krillin crawled over to his friend. "Yam… ucha… hey Yamucha…"

"Yeah…" Yamucha answered before going into a coughing fit.

Krillin got onto his knees. "I don't think we thought this one through." He joked.

Yamucha tried to laugh, but it hurt too much. "Ya think." Was all he said, before passing out.

"Uh, Yamucha?"

~~~~~ ~~~~ The City – Tauviana ~~~~ ~~~~~

Tauviana was still angry at the insult she was just served. Not only had those fools questioned her, but they insulted her power by thinking they stood a chance. 'They will be the first to die.' Then she smirked. 'Well, after their families.' She spotted a few buildings below that were still inhabited. 'Good, these people were too far to be disrupted by her earlier quarrels.' She decended.

~~~~~ ~~~~ Capsule Corp. ~~~~ ~~~~~

Goku frowned as he thought he sensed Krillin's and Yamucha's ki, but it dissipated just as quickly as it rose. 'Probably nothing.' He shook off the feeling. They were checking on that crew for him, they probably needed to power up to gather them all. Now he was worried about the crew. 'I hope they are all okay.' As he finished the thought, he landed at the patio door at Bulma's place. He could sense everyone else inside.

When Goku entered the living room, Chi Chi immediately ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. "Goku! What's happening? No one will tell us anything."

Goku smiled, "Aww Chi, it's nothing really. I'll explain in a little bit."

Gohan frowned at that answer. 'Nothing?' "Uh, dad?"

Before he could voice his question, Bulma and Vegeta entered the room. Piccolo's eyes immediately popped open only to glare at Vegeta. Vegeta, of course ignored this, and moved to his corner of the room he preferred to stand whenever these gatherings took place. Bulma found her way to the seat beside her young son Trunks. Goku led Chi Chi back to her seat, and sat down beside her.

"Goku, what's going on?" Asked Master Roshi.

Goku took a deep breath. "Okay, it goes like this. We're being invaded…" He stated with a full fledged smile. "By Kyyans!"

**AN: And yet another chapter. Yay! Okay, some things will be explained soon. And what is Vegeta hiding? And what colonies did Bulma come across? I guess there's only really one way to find out. So please, stay tuned! :-)**

**Oh… and as always….**

**…. …. PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	8. Chapter 8: Encrypted Secrets

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. However, the plot as well as a few other characters are strictly the property of my own imagination._

**.**

**A Kyyan Invasion**

**.**

**Chapter 8: Encrypted Secrets**

**.**

The room was quiet. No one said a word. They just stared at Goku with wide eyes, while he just sat there beaming like a kid with a belly full of sweets. Then, at last, the silence was broken.

"What do you mean we are being invaded by ky- what? And why are you smiling about this Goku? This is no joking matter!" Chi Chi screamed at her husband.

Goku started rubbing his ears. "Jeez Chi, not so loud." He whined.

Piccolo resisted a roll of his eyes. "Goku, can we please get back to what happened?"

Vegeta, however, did roll his eyes as he looked off to the side. 'Imbecile.'

"Well…" Goku started. "This girl showed up and at first she was all scary about how they were going to destroy us. But in the end, they changed their mind." He finished, simply.

"They postponed it dad. Not the same thing." Gohan corrected.

Goku only shrugged his shoulders. "She's a good kid. I can tell. They won't invade us."

Bulma raised a blue brow. "Goku, how can you be so sure about this? What exactly did she say?"

Everyone was silent and looked to Goku for the answers. He scratched the back of his head, before he relayed to them everything that happened earlier that day with the Kyyan royal.

~~~~~ ~~~~ The City ~~~~ ~~~~~

Tauviana walked aside a building. She was peering into the large windows. So far, all she has seen were clothes, foot wear, and various colorful objects of different sizes seemingly designed for children. This part of town was not completely deserted, but it was considerably less occupied than it had been when she first arrived.

Passing by one particularly large window, she paused. It was filled with monitors. There were several visuals of different people who appeared to be unaware that they were being watched. 'Surveillance equipment?' She thought in wonder. She went into the store and walked up to the first person she saw; which also happened to be the only person in the store. "You!" She called out, pointing to the young boy behind the counter.

He stared at her in wonder. "Um… can I help you?"

"Why do you watch these people?" She asks, motioning towards the monitors.

He looks at what she's talking about, then back to her. "It's good T.V.? I mean, I don't really watch all of them, my manager decides which shows we play." He answered her.

Tauviana furrowed her brow. 'Shows?' She thinks, as its meaning escapes her. She shakes her head, deciding it not important. "The one you call 'manager', where is he, and what authority has he to surveillance your kind?"

The boy looked at her confused. 'Okay this hot chick just got weird.' He scratched the back of his head. "Um, it's _her_ off day. She left me in charge." He answered quickly. "Did you want to purchase a T.V.? Or would you be interested in any of our other electronics?" She only eyed him quizzically. He felt it best to just go into salesman mode. "We have top of the line everything; digital cameras, camcorders, netbooks, lap tops, desk tops. Um, I could even hook up your wifi, get you all set to surf the web. We have one of the best packages, with the fastest downloads in-"

"Downloads?" That caught her attention. "These devices are capable of connecting me to other mainframes and will allow me to download information?" She asked.

He was relieved when she started speaking again. Even though her questions seemed strange, he was just glad the constant stare down was over. "Uh, yeah."

"And you can connect me to it?" She wondered.

"Sure. Once you've made the purchase, I can get you all set." He finished with a smile, which quickly changed when he found himself pushed down onto the floor. Tauviana loomed over him. The collar of his shirt fisted in her palm, her knee pressed down against his chest, and her tail… _TAIL!_... how did he miss that one?

"You will show me how to extract the necessary information that I need." She leaned closer, baring her incisors. "Have I made myself clear?" She asked in a growl.

He was sweating now. He nodded his head. "Yes."

~~~~~ ~~~~ Capsule Corp. ~~~~ ~~~~~

"… and then she gave me her name and flew off." Goku finished, leaning back into his seat. "Then I came here and the rest you all know." He grinned.

Bulma eyed her friend. "That's all that happened?"

He nodded his head. "Yup."

She was confused. "Then why do you think we have nothing to worry about? It's clear what their in intent is." Bulma argued.

Goku gave her a half grin. "Trust me Bul. I have a great hunch on this."

"Well, I think we are going to need a little more than a hunch on your part Goku. We don't know anything about these Kyyans." Bulma pointed out.

"Bulma, Goku is good at seeing the good in people." Chi Chi reasoned, taking her husband's side. After all, if it wasn't for Goku seeing Vegeta's good side, Bulma wouldn't have the family she has today.

Bulma sighed, "Yes, and that is an admirable trait, however, there have been times when Goku was wrong. I just think we should be cautious. A little caution never hurt anyone."

"I agree with Bulma." Eighteen voiced. "This girl is a threat."

"Well then, what should we do?" Asked Roshi.

Bulma pulled out the papers she brought with her. "I went through the memory that was in Radditz's old scouter." She said looking at Goku. She knew how her friend felt about the loss of his older brother. Sure, he was trying to kill them all, but so was Vegeta. And if Vegeta could change, then the rest of them could have too. At least pretend to for the sake of following their prince. Now they'll never know. Shaking those thoughts away, she continued. "There was some vague mention of kyyans."

"Wait," Goku interrupted, "memory? I thought the scouter was a communicator. Why would there be any memory?"

"Must you be so simple Kakarott? This is advance technology. Do you really think it would be as basic as that?" A gruff voice asked Goku.

Goku looked put-out. He pouted. "Gee Vegeta, it was just a question."

Bulma looked at Goku with a smile. "And it was a good question too." Now she was curious. She looked at her mate. "What else was the scouter used for Vegeta?"

At this question, everyone looked towards the older saiyan, waiting for answers. He held in a sigh, and decided it best to just answer the inquiry. "Aside from communication and data storage? Navigation, sensing ki, tracking, receiving correspondence, and at times… punitive." He said the last part with a flash to his eyes.

"Punitive?" Master Roshi questioned.

Vegeta answered without looking at him. "There is a miniscule beam of synthetic ki that shoots out from the earpiece of the head set, at a relatively low frequency, through the skull and into the brain. Depending where it is aimed, it can be lethal." He stated.

The room was deathly quiet; no one could believe what they had just heard. "And… and you chose… to wear this?" Bulma asked, not believing that her mate would wear such a thing willingly. She, as well as everyone else, was just appalled at the idea.

Vegeta raised his chin, "Of course not." He growled. "Those were surgically attached to the wearer's head. Who were usually slaves or other lesser beings. Some devices only sent out an electrical charge. A way to stun the wearer."

"That's just… horrible. I can't believe that anyone could imagine such an invention?" Chi Chi admonished.

"Well they could and they did." Vegeta said. "Space isn't just a bunch of glittering stars full of wonders you humans like to dream about. It's dark. It's cold. And it's an ongoing blood bath." He finished in disgust, with thoughts of his past.

Goku looked wide-eyed, "Blood bath Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned his head to the side to stare out the window. "There is a galactic war that has been waging since before you humans discovered fire." He resisted a sigh. "I have little doubt that it rages on today."

Everyone was quiet on that note. It was mind boggling to think of all that was occurring in the universe, with mankind none the wiser. And all because they were wiped off of any maps because it was thought the planet had been destroyed long ago. But it seems they could not separate themselves from the rest of the cosmos any longer.

"What about music?" Goten asked, from his position beside his best friend. Everyone jumped at the enthusiastic shout; well, everyone but Vegeta and Piccolo of course. They were immediately pulled out of their thoughts.

"What about it kid?" Piccolo asked.

Goten shook his hands. "Well, do the head thingies play any music?"

Goku brightened up at his son's question, please that the mood of the room was lightened. "Yeah Vegeta, do they?"

Vegeta glared at the question. "The ones I am familiar with are military issued. I suppose the more… domestic ones could have had such an option." He answered in distaste. _Kids_. He glanced back at Goku's disturbing smile. _And morons_.

"Wow, I mean wow." Bulma was flabbergasted. "Still, I'm surprised there was no translator." She stated.

"Those were implanted into the brain during infancy." He told her subconsciously.

Everyone's eyes widened. "The brain?" Goku asked, then gulped, "I bet that required a lot of needles. Those poor babies!"

"Do you have one?" Asked Gohan. Everyone quieted at that question. It was rare that Vegeta revealed anything about the worlds he knew of, their technology, his past, or himself.

Vegeta turned to him sternly. "What?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head, but did not shy from the question. "Do you have an implant?"

"Yeah Vegeta? Do you?" Bulma asked, her eyes wide with the possibilities.

"It was only an option for those of significant stature." Vegeta did not like this line of questioning. "So yes, of course I had the treatment. And before you get any wild ideas Woman, it was a bio-implant. It is no longer within my body."

Bulma frowned. "How is that possible Vegeta? Bio-implants don't just disappear."

Here he smirked, "Maybe the ones on your backwards planet. But on the more advanced planets, they do." He crossed his arms, "I don't call your race pathetic for nothing. I have my reasons. And there are many." His smirk widened.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Oh shut up." She turned back to her papers, but not before sticking her tongue out at her husband. He just raised an ebony brow in acknowledgment of her gesture.

~~~~ ~~~~~ Electronic Store ~~~~~ ~~~~

The light fixture hung from the ceiling in a crooked, hazardous manner. It blinked on and off with an eerie buzzing sound. The store was empty, the employee long gone, or er… somewhere. The door to the back room was slightly ajar. The room was dark, all but one source of light illuminated from within the dark space. It reflected onto the soft features of the being before it.

Tauviana sat at a small desk, in front of a computer she considered to be inferior to anything she's ever known. But no matter, she was insistent on making it useful. After the boy turned it on and connected it to the world's mainframe… or _internet_ as he called it, she sent him on his way.

She pulled out her palm device and pressed into its side. Three silver wires came out of a small opening. They stretched out and twisted and untwisted around each other. "Hello my beauties." Tauviana greeted them with a smile. They curled around her wrist and arm. "I have a new job for you. I need information regarding this planet. Mainly its natural resources and technology." Then she paused, thinking of the Saiyans. "Also, any information this planet has on space travel, foreign attacks, and any such distress coming from this city." She moved the device closer to the computer. "Download all that you find." She commanded.

The silver wires removed themselves from her arm and immediately went to the computer. They attached themselves to various ports finding a way into the hard drive and then the internet. The sequence began.

Tauviana sat at the monitor and watched as pictures flicked on and off of the screen. It was as such an inhuman speed; it could not be seen with the naked eye of a normal person. But Tauviana wasn't a normal person. She was a kyyan. And as the download progressed into her palm device, she absorbed much of the information into her own CPU, her brain.

~~~~ ~~~~~ Capsule Corp. ~~~~~ ~~~~

Everyone was still in the living room. Before Bulma could begin, Chi Chi thought it best to send the children to another room. They had already talked about some disconcerting things in front of them, and Chi Chi was worried that it would only get worse. So Bulma asked her little boy, Trunks, to take Goten and Marron to his play room, where they could play video games or watch movies or do whatever it is kids these days like to do.

Now that the kids were gone, the adults sat around waiting for Bulma to start. She finished shuffling her papers around. "Alright, back to the matter at hand." She straightened her shoulders. "I went through the memory of the scouter; though there wasn't much there to be found. I just mostly ended up with more questions." She stated.

"How do you mean Bulma?" Chi Chi asked.

Bulma glanced at her friend. "Well, I found the same symbols from her ship on the memory chip. Vegeta has already confirmed that it is a kyyan royal emblem. But that's not all." She said with a sigh, before continuing. "It looks as though some information has been removed, like someone didn't want Radditz," here she glanced at Vegeta, "to know about it. I also believe that the missing info involves the Kyyans."

"Why would you say that?" Goku asked.

"Because I also found encrypted files with Kyyan symbols all throughout it. It's clear they didn't want him knowing about the Kyyans because they encrypted the files, so I think that the missing information must also involve them." Bulma finished.

"Hmm," Roshi began, "why would they want to keep any of this from Radditz?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think they were keeping it from Radditz himself, but maybe all of Frieza's soldiers in general or even a more narrow target the-"

"Saiyans." Said a rough voice.

The room grew quiet as everyone turned to look at Piccolo. Bulma looked at him in surprise. "Yes." She confirmed.

Gohan shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense. What difference would it have made if Radditz or anyone knew about the Kyyans?"

"Maybe that's not what they were hiding." Future Trunks stated. "Otherwise that would not have been so easy to find." He then looked at Bulma. "It has to do with whatever is in those encrypted files you mentioned."

Eighteen frowned. "You said there were symbols all throughout it. Do you know what the symbols mean?"

Bulma nodded her head. "Rough translation. Colonies? Or at least a few of them were. And I'm not one-hundred percent on that." She pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Either way, I haven't found anything to use against them. Yet."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." Goku stated.

Everyone immerse themselves into the discussion of the Kyyans. Piccolo, however, sits upon his pillow as silent as the grave. His eyes are on none other than the Saiyan Prince himself. He knows that Vegeta knows something and is not divulging what that is. "What are you hiding Vegeta?" The question was spoken barely above a whisper, but the Saiyan Prince heard it none-the-less. As did the other occupants of the room, as it was suddenly quiet.

Vegeta glared at the Namek, but said nothing.

Piccolo would not drop it. "Frieza obviously knew about the Kyyans. And even if some information may have been withheld from you, I'm willing to bet that you know a lot about the Kyyans." He told him. Everyone looked to Vegeta for answers. "What aren't you telling us?"

Vegeta raised an ebony brow at that question. However, before he could voice a response, the front door flew open and a bloody Krillin hobbled into the room, with an equally if not more bloody unconscious Yamucha on his back. "Hey guys." Krillin greeted with a broken smile, before falling face down onto the floor. He was out before he made contact with the carpet.

**AN: I really did not mean to update this so soon. All of my fics are in a specific order and since this was updated last, the other three really should have been updated before it. Oh well, I guess when that writing streak hits you just gotta go with the flow, right? LOL!**

**Okay, so hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad that you guys like this story. I noticed on a review for an earlier someone had a question about Trunks. Sorry I didn't address this with my last update. In my original story (which was never posted) I explained his presence in the prologue. I guess it slipped my mind this time around, so sorry.**

**Basically, after helping rebuild after defeating the androids, Future Trunks became a celebrity because he was their hero. Being a quiet person he did not like the attention. It wasn't until Bulma died that he decided to go back to the current timeline. In fact it was her last wish; she didn't want him to be alone. As of now, he hasn't decided if he will stay, go back, or just go to another planet. He has been there for nearly eight months. I'm sorry if it's confusing as to which Trunks I talk about in the fic. Let me know what I can do to make it easier to follow.**

**Thanks for reading…**

… **And as always…**

… **PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	9. Chapter 9: All Things Leading Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. However, the plot as well as a few other characters are strictly the property of my own imagination._

**A Kyyan Invasion**

**Chapter 9: All Things Leading Up**

Eighteen was glad that they had the foresight to send the children away. It would have been devastating for Marron to see her father in this condition. "Krillin, what happened?" She asked her husband as she helped him up once he came to.

Krillin rubbed his head, since he still felt a little dizzy. He watched as Goku followed Bulma out of the room with Yamucha in his arms. Must be headed to the infirmary. "Where do I begin?" He stood quickly, but his legs gave out.

"Be careful." His wife warned him, before pulling him up and setting him on the sofa beside her.

"Thanks hun." Krillin said her with a good grin. He felt a little light headed still; probably from standing up too fast. "Bulma is going to kill me for ruining her couch." He remarks, looking at the blood stains he was putting on it.

"Never mind about the couch Krillin. I want to know what happened out there." Bulma said walking into the room with a first aid kit, quickly followed by Goku. She went to her seat. "My dad is taking care of Yamucha. He looks pretty bad. And you don't look so great yourself." She said, passing the kit to Eighteen so that she could treat her husband's shallow wounds.

He brushed her off. "It looks worse than it really is. I'm fine." Krillin informed. But Eighteen gave him 'the look' and he soon realized there was no point in putting up a fight as he allowed her to fix him up.

Goku took his seat and then stared seriously at his best friend. "So, what happened out there? Were the people of the news crew okay?"

"Yeah, they were alive and well." Krillin then sighed as Eighteen finished bandaging a bruise on his head. Once she moved onto another body part, he decided to start his story. "Well, Yamucha and I decided to drive the news crew into the city so not to alarm people by flying in. Plus there were too many to carry, and," He winced. "Gee Eighteen, not so tight." Though her facial expression remained cool, Krillin felt the difference as her touch became gentler. "Well, when we got to the city, there was a lot of smoke. We left the crew with a cop and decided to scout out the area."

"Did you find anything?" Asked Gohan. His mind immediately went to Videl. Once he had a moment, he'll call her and make sure she's okay.

Krillin noticed an ice pack in the kit and grabbed it to hold against the side of his head. "I'd say we did. We ran into her _highness_ and paid the price."

Goku looked confused. "What was she doing?"

"What do you think she was doing Goku?" Krillin shook his head. "We questioned her. She was not happy. She blamed it on the people, saying they started it. It was completely crazy out there. I'm sorta surprised you all didn't see it on the news."

Bulma shifted in her seat. "We actually haven't had a chance to watch TV, though I suppose we should have monitored it considering our new _visitor_."

"Why did you try to fight her? You knew that she was pretty strong." Chi Chi spoke out.

Trunks frowned. "I thought there was supposed to be a postponement. What happened to that?" He didn't like the sound of Tauviana going back on what she said. 'We should have known she couldn't be trusted."

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know." Goku added.

Krillin sat the ice pack down. He glanced over his injuries. Eighteen did a pretty solid job patching him up. He looked at his friends and contemplated their questions. "Well, as far as she's concerned, the postponement is still active."

"Then why…" Roshi started to asked, but trailed off.

"She said that they attacked her. We did see the police force out there, but still, she's obviously much stronger than them. Yamucha, well, we called her on it. Then we questioned the postponement." Here Vegeta made a grunt noise, loud enough for everyone to hear. Krillin ignored it and continued. "And she became really angry with us."

"Of course she did." Vegeta said. "You questioned her word."

Krillin looked at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, she said that. How did you know?"

Vegeta looked at him as if he were stupid. "She gave her word. _And_ she's royal blood. She's bound to it. To question her word is a great offense. I am sure that had you been on Kyya, and had she not received orders to postpone any attacks, you would not be sitting here right now."

Goku was surprised at this answer. "How do you know that Vegeta?"

"Simple Kakarrott, had it been my word questioned, I would have reacted in the same manner." Vegeta scowled at the occupants in the room. "You all don't seem to understand what we are dealing with."

"Then perhaps you should inform us Vegeta." The deep voice of piccolo echoed in the small room.

Vegeta glared at the green man. "First, you need to remember that we are not just dealing with a stronger opponent, but one of royal blood. I assure you that makes a difference."

"If we are to stand any chance in this, we need to know everything you know about Kyyans." Goku told his friend.

Everyone looked to Vegeta in anticipation of his response.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ The City ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~

_Bleep… bleep… bleep…_

The palm device emitted a soft sound before going deathly quiet. The download was complete. The wires retracted from the computer and retired to within the device. Tauviana frowned as she thought of all that her own CPU downloaded. She entered a key sequence into the device, desperately searching a photo she thought she saw. _There._ She stopped keying. Peering at the photo on the device, her frown deepened.

"Show me the planet's highest technology advances." She commanded the device this time, no longer interested in doing it the manual way. It bleeped a couple of times before bringing up a visual of Capsule Corporation. "Show me the top scientist." Tauviana's frown deepened as she viewed a picture of an old man in glasses with gray lavender hair and a thick mustache. But that's not what has upset her. On his left arm was a vibrant older lady with golden hair and on his right a much younger version with sparkling blue eyes and surprisingly matching blue hair. "Now this is interesting."

Tauviana began growling. "Go back two images." The device produced the first photo viewed. 'Damn Saiyans. I should've known you'd be connected to this world's highest technological base.' She began to smirk as she viewed the photograph. It showed the blue haired woman holding a lavender haired baby. But what caught the princess's attention was the stoic brooding spikey-haired male beside the two. She shut down the device. 'It would appear that I will be seeing you again much sooner than expected.

She walked out of the room, through the destroyed store, and into the brightness of the day. Closing her eyes she honed in on one specific signature ki. Her eyes popped open. "There you are." She said softly before shooting up into the sky and making a beeline for her destination.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ Kynthia, Capital of Kyya, Resident city of the Royal Palace ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

"Is that understood?" Asked the gruff voice of the Haplo Felidae. He sat rigid in his seat, with a frown adorned on his face. His long hair poured over his shoulders. It was crinkled in brown and light brown streaks. His beard was long and thick. He wore the official dark blue and gold armor of his royal standing with the pendant around his neck portraying the royal emblem. His auburn skin was a stark contrast to his cobalt blue eyes.

"Yes, sire." Answered the young man, kneeled before throne. His face was youthful and bare. His hair, dark as midnight, was pulled back with half of it in a ponytail and the rest cascading down his back. He was a handsome young man, with skin paler than most Kyyans, and unique amethyst eyes. He was of noble blood, a great Kyyan warrior, and current betrothed to the Tri Felidae, as indicated by the ornament he wears around his wrist.

King Eros leaned back into his throne. He eyed the young warrior for a moment before continuing. "My daughter will not be pleased when she sees you Nevyn."

Nevyn pushed back a smirk. "No, your majesty, I don't suppose she will be."

"Nevertheless, you keep an eye on her. Sometimes she likes to go off map." Eros quickly frowned. "Especially with the interruption of these Saiyans. I will not have my plans spoiled."

Nevyn nodded his head. "Yes, sire."

Eros stroked his bearded chin. "Keep an eye on her, and report back to me. However, I must stress that you remember your place. If she gives an order, you obey."

"Of course. I will take great care, your highness." Nevyn responded.

A sudden thought came to Eros's mind. "Also, the colonies are not to be mentioned. If it appears that the Saiyan's are getting too close to discovering it, inform me immediately. You are dismissed."

"Yes sire." Nevyn said before rising, taking four steps back, and then turning to head for the exit.

"And Nevyn…" The young nobleman halted his step. "Keep an eye on princess's guard Celeria. See that there is little contact between her and the Saiyans, particularly Vegeta." Nevyn gave a slight nod, before continuing his way out of the throne room.

As the doors closed shut, Haplo Felidae, King Eros released a deep sigh. 'Vegeta…' He thought to himself, and then out loud growled, "… forever the thorn in my side."

"Who has you this riled up so late in the evening?" Asked a soft voice to his left.

Eros turned towards the person in time to see his beloved step through the secret entrance beside the tapestry against the wall. "Illyra." He said with a delighted smile. He rose from his throne. "My love, what brings you to me?"

The Di Felidae stepped further into the room. She was bathed in the royal colors of blue and gold, her robes reaching to brush against her sandal clad feet. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid that reached down her back to her shins. She was a splitting image of Tauviana, only older. "Our daughter. But first, who happens to be your thorn?"

Eros took his Queen's hand in his and gave it a tender kiss. He looked into her silver eyes and realized he could not deny her anything. "Vegeta." Was all he said.

Illyra's eyes widened. "Vegeta? The saiyan's lost prince?" Her eyes depicted sadness when she said that. "Why would he cause you such concern?"

He did not like the look that crossed her face when she said Vegeta's name. "Because it just so turns out that the lost prince isn't so lost afterall." He gruffed, before moving away from his mate and returning to his seat on the throne.

Illyra stood there, bathed in complete surprise. "But how… how is that possible?" She asked, and then her face softened. "Then he is alive?" She walked up to Eros. "This is good news Mate."

"It is not!" He roars at her. Eros hates losing his temper, particularly to his beloved, but he had quite a few bones to pick with Vegeta.

The queen stood her ground. She did not fear her husband. "The colonies will need to be informed. The Lady-"

"No one is to know Illyra." He told adamantly.

Illyra narrowed her eyes at Eros. "Very well Eros. I will respect you decision. But remember with whom we are dealing? Should word ever get out-"

"It won't." He grumbled.

She scowled at being interrupted yet again. "IF word should ever get out, things will get very unpleasant around here. The Renois are getting stronger and becoming a problem. And with the aid they've received from Izzin, we don't need any internal disputes right now."

Eros nodded his head. "You are correct my dear. I will be careful." He clenched his fists. "Now, what is it about Tauviana that is on your mind?"

Illyria's complete demeanor changed. Her gaze became worried. "After what you've just told me, I believe we have great need for concern."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"I had a vision." She said earnestly. "And I now believe it involves Vegeta."

~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ Capsule Corp., Satan City ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~

"Well Vegeta?" Bulma asked her mate. Everyone sat in their respective seats, looking at the prince in question. They were eager to learn all there was to know about their visitor.

Vegeta couldn't stop the grimace from appearing on his face. Once again he'd have to educate these morons on what any self-respecting space traveler would know. "Very well, but I will not tolerate any interruptions." He said this staring each one of them in the eye. "When I have finished saying all that I wish to say, you may ask your questions. I may or may not answer them. And under no circumstances will I suffer asinine queries. If you can't figure out the simple things on your own, that's your problem." He finished, watching them for any protests with his conditions. When there were none, he unfolded his crossed arms and clenched and unclenched his fist. "Very well then, I shall begin."

**AN: Finally a new chapter. Today was pretty light at work so I thought I'd update one of my stories. So that's one down. YAY! Now time to work on the next.**

**Hope you liked it. Story of the Kyyans coming up next. Stay tuned.**

**And as always…..**

…**PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	10. Chapter 10: Vegeta Tells A Story

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. However, the plot as well as a few other characters are strictly the property of my own imagination._

**A Kyyan Invasion**

** Chapter 10: Vegeta Tells a Story**

.

The room was quiet as they all waited for Vegeta to begin his tale. The proud Prince stood in his same spot against the wall. He wore the same scowl and kept his big arms crossed in the exact same stance. They thought for sure that he would move to a more comfortable position; say like the empty chair that was along the wall beside him. But ever the diligent soldier, Vegeta remained where he was standing, brooding. So in an effort to ignore his rigid posture, the others decided to get comfortable themselves. Afterall, Vegeta's harsh look told them that it would be a long tale, and not entirely pleasant.

"The Kyyan Dynasty is one of the largest and oldest dynasties in the four quadrants of the universe. The kingdom consists of eight major planets within the Plexys System. The three most outer planets, Hari, Lleu, and Bes, are inhabited by their military force; they're more of a base than residential planets. Many scientists and warriors thrive on these planets. Their main concern is protecting the kingdom from invaders or other hostile forces. Not many outsiders get past that point without proper authorization." Vegeta's gruff voiced explained.

Everyone's eyes widened at the knowledge, particularly Bulma. It was surprising to her to find that their solar system consisted of multiple habitable planets; where their own had but one planet that could sustain life.

"Further into the Plexys System, you will find the system's two largest planets, Nyx and Tulsi. This is where the majority of the Kyyan people reside. Their cities vary just as those of Earth do. You will see poverty stricken towns as well as the more flourishing metropolises. This is where you will also find the middle class, the lower class, and perhaps some of the high class. And for those who can afford them, there may be slaves."

Here Chi Chi gasped. Even though it should not have been a surprise to her, considering these people are invaders. She still couldn't stand the thought of slavery. Vegeta, however, chose to ignore her as he quickly continued.

"Past those two, are two smaller planets, Tane and Thalea. Here you will find the Noble houses of Kyya and all those that are direct descendants of those houses. There will be a few of the High class present, depending on their standing in the kingdom. There are also servants and slaves. The majority of slaves will be found on these two planets. Now the last planet, which happens to be closest to their star, is the planet Kyya; named after their goddess Kyyantamori. It is believed that the royal family is a direct descendant of the goddess. Which is why the palace is located on this planet. It has the smallest population, considering it's mainly the royal family, those of the religious order, a few close nobles, servants, slaves, and families of those on the King's Counsel."

Here Vegeta paused. His features were pulled into a deep frown, as though he were haunted by a distant memory. He looked off to the side, glancing out of the window. "Now where Planet Vegeta had three classes, Kyya has six; seven if you count their sacred congress. At the bottom are, of course, the slaves. They are quite distinct, only permitted to done brownish hue garments. The fifth class would be the lower class. These are the commoners; people working for scraps; typically servants. Their garments are not much better. They must wear gray. You will find all of the classes limited to such color restrictions. The fourth, the middle class is slightly better off. These consisted of Kyyans who are thought to be what you would consider the gentry of society; gentlemen and gentlewomen. Still they are a working class, but their work is more prideful. These are the professionals. Their garments consist of variations of the color yellow."

Vegeta was steadily growing bored of hearing his own voice; which was a surprise to even himself. But he disliked thinking of the Kyyans, let alone speaking of them. He had a bad feeling about this whole situation. He should've known that his past would catch up with him. Still, he pressed on and continued his explanation.

"From there comes the third class, the high class of society. You are either born into this class, or you are "knighted" into it from middle class. Knight-ship is granted by the Felidae alone. These are typically officials in the Kyyan army. They wear the honest color of green. They are the only ones of common blood allowed titles in the military. However, they never command over Noblemen; which brings us to the second class, the Nobles. There are only a couple of houses that can claim some distant lineage to the royal family. However, there are twenty-four houses in all. Eleven reside on each of the planets Tane and Thalea. The remaining two reside on Kyya. Their nobility is shown in the purple garments they wear. They hold high offices in the military and also in their parliament. The head of each house together makes up the King's Counsel." Vegeta then turned his attention back to the others.

"Before I speak of the first class, I will intervene here. For this class is considered above all with the exception of the royal family. This is their Sacred Congress. Kyyans devoted to the worship of the goddess Kyyantamori. They wear crimson and black. There are only three major temples on the three planets closest to the sun, Kyya's star. These are where members of this congress live and worship. The other smaller temples on the other planets are used by the Kyyans to pray and what have you. The members are selected at birth, given a sign that they are destined for a lifetime devotion to the goddess. They come from any of the classes, sans the first one."

He tried not to scowl at Goku as he noticed the question mark look on the younger Saiyan's face. "Frieza was about as strong as a third class Kyyan. At this moment, Kakarrott and I are about as strong as a second class Kyyan. That being said, the first class is comprised of the Royal family, the Felidae. You have the Haplo, Di, and Tri. Roughly that is the King, Queen, and Heir to the throne. The first class is the strongest. However, at the level the King and more-than-likely the Queen are, I feel that with more training we could stand a chance on a one on one with either. But there is a power gap between them and the heir. And it is immense." Vegeta said, his deep voice booming across the room. He was no longer leaning against the wall.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

"I don't know about this, Trunks." The boy starting in a warning voice. "We're gonna get in trouble again."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Trust me Goten. We won't get caught." He then narrowed his eyes and looked at the person standing beside his best friend. "That is as long as _someone_ doesn't go all 'baby' on us and tattle."

Marron frowned at the look Trunks gave her. "How many times do I have to tell you? That wasn't my fault." She then placed her hands on her hips. "How was I supposed to know that your mom didn't know about the sword you kept in your closet? You guys never tell me anything!"

"Keep your voice down Marron!" Trunks yell whispered. He then turned away from her and looked down the hall. "I swear you can be such a child." He mumbled to himself. Marron humphed and Goten just shrugged his shoulders at her. "Okay. The coast is clear. Stay low and try not to make a sound." Trunks whispered to them before guiding down the long hall, heading back towards where the adults were.

'I swear, one of these days Trunks.' Marron thought to herself with a disturbing smirk. 'One of these days.'

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tauviana pierced through the clear blue sky. She wore a delicate frown on her face. Her mind was still on that photo from earlier. 'I just don't understand. Why would a Saiyan prince lower himself to mate with such an inferior race?' She thought to herself as the window combed through her wild hair. 'There are much stronger species throughout the galaxies compatible with saiyan genealogy. If one were to taint their own bloodline, it would make more sense to do it with a mate whose union would prove beneficial.' Her mind focused on the features of the blue haired female. 'I doubt Vegeta is the type to simply fall for a pretty face; considering his rap sheet. No, there's something more. Something about that female.' Then she thought of the company the girl was connected to, and then the planet in general. "Something about this planet." She said out loud.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone began to murmur amongst each other. Vegeta refrained from screaming at the lot of them. He distinctly remembered telling them to keep their thoughts to themselves until he finished. Bulma noticed her mate's irritation growing. She cleared her throat. "How much stronger can she be?" She calmly asked Vegeta.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her question. He shouldn't even finish telling them anything since they couldn't hold on to their senseless ramblings until he had finished. But one look into Bulma's wide blue eyes, the same eyes he fell in love with; he knew he had no choice but to continue. He could deny her nothing, so he continued. "The Tri Felidae's power level is unmatched by all. She will definitely be a problem for us." Here he frowned. He looked down at the carpet in deep thought. He was clearly disturbed. "It is said that the royal family are direct descendants of their goddess. And to each generation is born a daughter, the Tri Felidae. She is the embodiment of their goddess in mortal form. Meaning, she carries the power of their creator within her being. Whether she can tap into all of the power, is unknown to me. But she can tap into enough to cause us great panic." He raised his eyes back to everyone. "To her people, she is divine, and shows it by keeping her feet bare. Also, though other members of the royal family are clothed in blue and gold, her garments are typically white to symbolize her purity, silver to represent truth, and at times the gold that connects her to the royal bloodline. In all respect, she is her own class all together." He clenched his fists. "It would be best not to anger her."

After that Vegeta was silent. A few minutes went by before everyone realized he was done. Chi Chi chose to break the silence. "So what you're saying is that we are dealing with someone the equivalent of a god?" Her eyes were wide. She received no answer, but she wasn't exactly expecting one.

"Then…" Krillin gulped, "what should we do?"

"What do you mean? We're going to protect our home should it come to that." Trunks said in determination. He would not let his new home be destroyed like his old one.

"Yeah." Gohan nodded his head in agreement. "Right Dad?" He looked at Goku.

Goku was looking seriously at Vegeta. He was still processing all that was said. He understood why Vegeta was concerned. But he felt that there was more that Vegeta was holding back. And he had a feeling that it was personal. He made a mental note to speak to the older Saiyan later. "Of course Gohan. We will do what we have to, to protect those that we care about. But I don't think that it will have to come to that." He finished, smiling at his friends.

Master Roshi shook his head. "Now how can you say that Goku?"

Goku just continued to beam at them. "Like I said, she's a good kid. I can sense it."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku's statement, Piccolo noticed, but said nothing about it. Instead he focused his attentions on Goku. "I don't think that this is something we should leave up to chance."

"And what would you have us do Namek?" Eighteen asked in her stoic voice.

"Isn't it clear? If we can't overpower her externally, then we'll need to find a way to overpower her internally." He finished his statement, while looking at Bulma.

The blue haired beauty narrowed her eyes as a frown formed on her face. "What do you mea-" Then her eyes widened. "You are not suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" She sat up further in her seat.

"Do you think you could achieve it?" The Namek asked her.

Bulma looked surprised that he was so serious. "No! I refuse! Do you realize what you are asking me?"

Piccolo was not impressed. "I know for a fact that your kind is not above such things." At those words, Bulma looked affronted.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Goku asked confused looking at Piccolo. But the Namek was unmoving, so he turned his attention to Bulma, as did the others.

Bulma stood from her seat. She was not happy. "What Piccolo is suggesting, is that I create a weapon." She glared at the Namek.

Everyone was confused at her reaction. "I don't understand. That sounds like a good idea Bulma." Krillin said looking at his old time friend.

"A bio-weapon Krillin." Bulma reiterated.

"Of course. We can defeat these Kyyans if we had something like that, right?" Chi Chi asked.

"As a scientist I cannot in good conscience create a device designed to intentionally interfere with the biological processes of a host with the intent to…" She flinched at the thought. "It's unethically and morally wrong." Bulma stated, and then proceeded to walk up to Piccolo. "And that you would suggest that I do such a thing is despicable."

Piccolo stood his ground. "Would you prefer they come and wipe out all of the life on this planet?"

Bulma stiffened her spine. "Of course not. But I am no mad scientist. There are serious ramifications that I am sure you have not considered."

"Like what Bulma?" Gohan asked thoroughly intrigued.

Bulma looked at the young man, and then turned her attention to everyone in the room. "Biological weapons are toxic materials produced from pathogenic organisms or artificially manufactured toxic substances that are used to kill or incapacitate the host. Biological weapons may be used to target living organisms such as people, animals or vegetation. That is _any_ living organism." She ran a hand through her hair. "Let's pretend for a moment that I did go along with this crazy scheme. I would need the basic outline of the Kyyan bio-makeup; which I don't have. And even if I did, there's no telling whether the weapon would not be harmful to the rest of us. It's a foolish and dangerous notion."

"But what other choice do we have?" Piccolo asked.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

"Can ya hear anythin'? I'm gettin' nothin'." Asked a whispered voice.

"Move over Goten, let me try." Came another lowered voice.

"Trunks, you are always so bossy." The only female of the bunch whispered.

Goten quickly moved out of the way to let Trunks get an ear to the door to the living room. "Can ya hear somethin' now?" He whispered excitedly.

Trunks frowned. He could hear a little, but it sounded garbled. "Kind of."

Marron shook her head. "I thought you guys had super hearing or whatever. Or x-ray vision. Like Superman."

"Shut it Marron." Trunks said. "That's stupid."

"Don't be so mean Trunks." Goten said coming to Marron defense. Marron smiled at him. "It's not Marron's fault tha' she's doesn't know wha' she's talkin' bout." After he finished, Marron frowned at him.

Trunks smirked. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Marron turned her back to them. "Hmph, boys…"

"Wait…" Trunks started.

"Ya got somethin'?" Goten whispered.

Trunks nodded his head. "I think so. They're talking about… biological… organisms… patho… ?" Trunks moved his ear from the door. "Science? They're talking about science?"

"Aww, that's boring Trunks." Goten complained.

Trunks agreed. "Yeah. We should've known it wouldn't be anything good."

"Well wha' now?" Goten asked.

"Hey, let's go over to your grandparents wing Trunks. We can see if that lady is on the T.V." Marron suggested.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Marron that's a stu…" His eyes widened. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. Let's go guys."

And with that, the three scampered to the other side of the compound.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Bulma would not back down. "You are asking me to compromise my integrity." She then looked around at everyone. "You are asking me to be no better than Dr. Gero." Everyone grew silent at her last statement.

"Now now Bulma, let's think rationally. Capsule Corp. makes weapons. This is just another weapon." Master Roshi stated calmly.

She glared at the old man. "We are under contract with the government. In order to create devices that help mankind such as medical equipment, transportation, entertainment, the advancement of mankind, etcetera; we have an obligation to use a certain percentage of the grant towards weapons for the armed forces. It's not exactly something that I like, but it is necessary."

Chi Chi smiled. "Well then, that's no different, right?"

Bulma let out a loud sigh and started scratching her forehead. "The difference Chi Chi is that a biological weapon would not be considered under the same category as a regular weapon. In fact, the governments of this planet are all in agreement that such weapons are not to be created. Violating this would break a treaty and will be a cause for war." She explained. "Do you all really want to have a world war break out on the dawn of an alien invasion?" She asked sarcastically. She was really fed up with them wanting her to do something so despicable.

Goku looked at his friend solemnly. He stood up and moved to her side, placing a palm on her shoulder. "No one's asking you to do something that you are uncomfortable with." He said softly, eyeing Piccolo to back down. Goku knew how truly upsetting the idea was to her. Bulma has always looked at science as a way to help others. And hated using it for anything but. Goku then looked at Vegeta. "I'm sure that there is another way, right Vegeta?"

Vegeta just looked over his mate. He knew she was troubled by the suggestion the Namek was making towards her. And as dishonorable as such a concept can be, he wasn't quite sure what else they could do. But of one thing he was certain. "Such a weapon may be the only way to victory, but it will come at a cost." He then eyed everyone in the room. "Before you head down that path, you had best be ready to pay its price." He finished his statement looking directly into Bulma's eyes. Causing a chill to run down her spine. All was quiet after that remark.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Tauviana pierced through the sky at an alarming speed. She concentrated on the bit of ki she had located in the city. She could tell she was getting closer. 'Saiyans…' The word crossed her mind. It was odd, finding them on this planet. Even odder, finding their lost prince here. 'There must be something that I am missing here.' She hated being left in the dark.

She let out a growl. "Saiyans."

.

_Flashback_

_._

"_Why hello little one."_

_Tauviana pushed herself further into the wall as a scream escaped her lips. She had never seen such a creature as the one that stood before her. Skin of lavender with large horns adorning the head; the creature stood at an impressive height. But what bothered her, was not the overall appearance, but his cold obsidian eyes._

"_Now, now young princess, is that any way to greet an ally to your future throne?" Asked the eerie voice._

_The large doors were thrust opened. "That is yet to be decided. Now, step away from my granddaughter, Cold." Came the harsh, but warm voice of her grandfather._

_As soon as Cold stepped to the side, Tauviana could see the Haplo and rushed to his side. "Da!" She cried out._

_King Creonis broke his glare that was directed at King Cold to look down at his granddaughter. "What are you doing in here Tauviana?"_

_She looked down guiltily. "I was hiding."_

_Cold made a snorting noise, earning a deep seated glare from the Kyyan king. Creonis bent down on his knee to look her in the eye. "Why?" _

_Tauviana bit her bottom lip. "Leira was chasing me."_

_Creonis raised a brow. "I see. And why was she giving you chase?"_

"_Well…" Tauviana looked off to the side. "I suppose it is because of the well-aimed energy ball I sent her way. It singed off her eyebrows." She said before giggling. She immediately stopped when she noticed that he was not smiling. "Well, it was really her fault. I told her that I didn't want to wear this frilly thing." She said, motioning to her royal garb._

_Creonis just looked at his grandchild. He couldn't help but see Illyra's face in Tauviana. "That is not the way a proper princess conducts herself, Tauviana. Go find Leira and set things right. Do you understand?"_

_Tauviana nodded her head. "Yes, Haplo."_

_He smirked at her. He knew she wished for a hug, but would not attempt with an outsider present. She would make a great ruler someday. Creonis returned to his feet and smiled down at her. "Now, go on." He told her, then watched her bow down to him and head out of the room._

_Just as Tauviana exited the throne room, a group of women walked past her. She noticed two of them as being servants; similar to the ladies that she has seen attend her mother. But the third lady puzzled her. Her skin was slightly lighter than the average Kyyan, but her features seemed darker. Her ears held no point to them and her eyes were black as death._

_The two servants bowed to Tauviana as she moved to the side to let them pass. The non-Kyyan nodded to the princess, before following behind them. Tauviana turned back to watch them enter the throne room when she let out a soft gasp. There dancing behind the stranger was a brown furry tail. Her eyes widened. She had never seen such a thing._

"_Ahh, Amaran. It is good to see you." The voice of Creonis flowed out through the double doors before they closed shut._

_Tauviana stood in a now quiet and empty corridor. 'What is she?' She thought to herself as she started sprinting down the hall. She didn't know who that lady was, but she was determined to find out. The young princess disliked being left out of a loop. "Amaran…"_

_End flashback._

_._

Tauviana slowed down her speed as she came across a large residential area. He must be in one of these buildings. She halted mid-air and concentrated on the ki. Looking to her right, she headed in that direction; pausing only when she came across a large building with the words Capsule Corp. adorning it. She smirked looking over the yellow structure, "Just like in photograph." She slowly descended. "Now to announce my arrival.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

"I still say, there must be another way." Bulma stated. "Maybe we can come to a compromise."

Goku nodded his head. "That doesn't sound to unreasonable."

"What do you think Dad?" Trunks asked Vegeta.

Vegeta resisted a sigh. "Kyyans are not one to compromise when they already hold all of the cards. Besides, what they would consider a _reasonable_ compromise, may not be reasonable to you."

Piccolo stood up from his seated position on the floor. "Look. We're not getting anywhere with this back and forth. I still say the bio-weapon is an pliable option."

Bulma tried not to roll her eyes. But failed. "Piccolo-" _BAM!_ Her eyes shot open. "What was that?" She asked, as they all ran outside.

Once outside, they witnessed a huge cloud of smoke on the left side of the yard. As soon as that clear, they could see the charred remains of what once was considered a gravity machine. They were confused as to why it exploded. Vegeta clinched his fist, confused. "What…?"

"I sincerely hope that I am not interrupting;" A calm voice said from their right. Everyone turned to the voice that had spoken.

"You…" Was all Trunks could say. The rest just stared in surprise.

Tauviana continued as though he had not spoken. "but I just had to drop by." She then gave them a huge grin baring her sharp fangs. "Couldn't you just die?"

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

**AN: Awesome! ! ! ! So glad I got that chapter up. I hope you like the story so far. I know some of you seem to be enjoying it and I hope it's still going in an interesting direction for you. So you saw when Tauviana met her first Saiyan. And she had a run in with King Cold? Now that's strange. Why would grandpa Creonis be having a meeting with King Cold and some Saiyan female by the name of Amaran? All so interesting… at least I hope it is. And now Bulma has an integrity dilemma.**

**Just to let you guys know. Although you will see a soft side to the Kyyans, because they are people too; you will also see their dangerous side. They can be just as cold and ruthless as the Saiyans. But they can be kind and merciful as the Earthlings; usually more-so to their own kind. After all, there is a reason that Vegeta is uncomfortable with their species.**

**Speaking of Vegeta, why is he holding out on everyone. I have a feeling, and apparently so does Goku, that there is more that he isn't telling. I guess there's only one way to find out. KEEP READING!**

**And as ALWAYS… … … **

**.**

… … … **PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**.**

… **OR King Cold will be knockin at yo dow, yo dow; I said King Cold will be knockin at yo dow, yo dow…**


	11. Chapter 11: Immaterial Inconsistencies

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. However, the plot as well as a few other characters are strictly the property of my own imagination._

**A Kyyan Invasion**

**Chapter 11: Immaterial Inconsistencies**

.

OOOOOO

OOOOOOOOO

OOOOOO

.

The Tri Felidae's bronzed locks danced in the wind. Her elongated tail swished playfully behind her as she sauntered closer to the group. Her golden eyes sparkled from amusement. However, she kept a smirk from appearing on her face. She then turned her piercing gaze towards the spiked hair man. "Well, _Prince of all Saiyans_, will you not tend to me an invitation into your…" She looked over the dwelling in disgust, "…home?" Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, she could not keep the disgust out of her voice.

Bulma immediately looked affronted. However, before she could voice her complaint, her best friend's loud mouth wife beat her to the punch. Chi Chi stood tall and proud with her fists clenched at her waist. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here little missy! You should show more respect to your elders!" Chi Chi yelled, drawing the attention of everyone, including the visitor.

Everyone looked at Chi Chi with wide eyes as everything grew deathly quiet. There weren't even birds singing, probably afraid for the loud woman's fate.

Tauviana simply stared at the dark haired woman. She was not accustomed to such lowly beings speaking out to her. Her brows narrowed, she didn't like it. She felt her demeanor change, along with it, her ki signature. She was fairly certain that she was leaking enough killer's intent that even the smallest vermin on this planet could sense. Without letting her eyes leave the woman, she addressed Vegeta once more. "Do you often give your pets leave to speak at their leisure?" She was contemplating whether or not to rip the woman's head off. "Give me one reason why I should not snuff the life out of this insignificant creature." She said coldly.

However, it was not the prince who came to the damsel's rescue. Goku deftly stepped in front of Chi Chi, who immediately cowered behind him. "The postponement, remember? Plus, you wouldn't want to do that Tauvi. Not now that we are friends." Goku told her with a huge grin. Gohan moved closer to his parents, feeling an overwhelming need to protect his mother.

The princess raised a delicate brow at the 'nickname' he voiced. "Friends?" She questioned. She was not familiar with the expression.

"Yeah!" Goku shouted enthusiastically. Everyone just looked at him like he was insane.

Vegeta, however, chose to ignore the exchange. "Why have you come here Tri Felidae? What do you want with us now?" He asked, upset that she's invaded the privacy of his home.

Tauviana turned her full attention back to Vegeta. "I tapped into your world's virtual grid; looking for your planet's industrial scientific marvels. And as to what I found…" Here, she turned her gaze to Bulma. "Would you believe that it led me here?" She returned her stare to the prince. "Straight back to you, _Saiyan_." The last word was spoken in unrestrained anger, and then almost immediately, she let out a harsh chuckle. "You're a lot smarter than I previously gave credit. Managing to soundly tie yourself to the head of an industrial monopoly. Practically placing you on top of a world that does not necessarily need your existence." She smirked at the face of the blue-haired woman. "Or would you have me believe it all a mere coincidence?" She finished icily.

It was quiet for a moment. They were honestly not expecting that answer from the alien princess. However, the peace could not last for too long as Bulma took a step forward, fury evident on her face. "Listen you. How dare you come onto my property and immediately start insinuating that Vegeta would behave in such a dishonoring manner as to-"

"To mate with you solely for the purpose of reaping the advantages that only an association with you could provide to him on this cesspool of a planet. It was not an insinuation; more like… an observation." The princess said nastily to Bulma, she then faced Vegeta. "Care to dispute?"

A deep scowl was present on Vegeta's face. He could not believe the audacity of this child, kyyan royal or no, she was impudent! He forced himself to calm down before speaking. It would do no good to show that he was enraged. He'd show no such weakness. "Speak as you would of any of these fools, but I'll not tolerate any such insults placed onto my mate or my progeny." He took a step toward the princess, while subtly placing himself between her and Bulma. "Now, state why it is that you are here _Kyyan_, or leave."

Tauviana smirked, as her feet met the grassy landscape below. She didn't immediately respond to Vegeta. In fact, she looked up into the sky in which she had previously been soaring. She admired its clear blue and soft white puffs of cloud. It truly was a beautiful day. Unfortunately, she had to spend it working.

Tauviana brought her attention back to Vegeta and the others. It was time to get serious; work now, play later so to speak. "I am seeking the top scientist of this planet." She voiced loud and clear. She noticed the prince tense and the woman behind him eyes widen. "My brief, but sound research has suggested that such a person lives in this compound."

"Why would you need a scientist?" Krillin asked without thinking. He gulped when the princess turned her glare to him. She bared her sharp teeth, as if telling him to keep his mouth shut.

The petite kyyan returned her attention to Vegeta. She pulled out her palm device and entered a few commands. A hologram immediately shot up showing the photo of Bulma and her father and mother. She entered a few more commands, and the photo zoomed onto the face of Dr. Briefs. "I am looking for this man." She noticed the blue haired one opening her mouth. "Does he reside here?"

Bulma's eyebrow creased in worry as she stepped from behind Vegeta. _'What could she want with Dad?'_ She thought to herself. "Sorry. You've got the wrong place." She answered before anyone else could speak. Just as the words passed her lips, the face of her father waned and the hologram collapsed onto itself.

Tauviana put her device away. She eyed the woman who spoke. "You are also present in the representation. Judging by the depiction I would say that you are the scientist's brat." She stated firmly, and then fazed out of sight, only to reappear inches before Bulma's face; completely bypassing Vegeta's block. Bulma was frozen in surprise and her eyes immediately widened. No one could say anything. They were all frozen in their steps. All but one, as Vegeta moved forward, but immediately halted at the Princess's voice. "Take one more step dear prince and I promise it shall be your last." She told him with her eyes still focused on his mate.

Vegeta stilled his movement, but did not hesitate to speak. "Leave her be Tri Felidae, she is of no concern to you." He tried to reason for Bulma's sake.

Tauviana however ignored the Saiyan prince and kept her attention on the blue haired female. "I have been true to you all. Yet you do me the disgrace of spouting copious lies. You are drenched in the stench of deceit." Tauviana told Bulma in an icy tone. "I feel that you have yet to comprehend the magnitude of my presence on your planet." She allowed her power to rise. "Shall I provide a demonstration?"

"I don't think that will be necessary Tauvi. Bulma just misunderstood the question." Goku explained, waving his hands about in an attempt to grab the princess's attention. It didn't work.

"Then I'll ask again. And this time, I advise you to _think_ before you _speak _human." The girl told the older woman.

Even Bulma could feel the power radiating off of the kyyan warrior. She could sense her confidence begin to slip. "Ask away." She responded with more bravado than she felt.

Tauviana's eyes narrowed, she did not like this woman. "Where is the man that I seek?" She asked with no trace of a smile or small slight of playfulness present in her demeanor; which was an abrupt change from her earlier position.

Bulma knew she was treading on thin ice. But still, she refused to allow her parents to get mixed up in this. "You are looking for the wrong person. He is not the top scientist." She said carefully. Tauviana didn't move. The only indication that she heard Bulma was the raise of her left brow and the inquisitive stare formed in her eyes. Bulma felt it best to continue. "I am." Everyone was silent at her declaration. Vegeta clenched his fist. He was concerned; he didn't know how Tauviana would react.

The taller female just looked down on Bulma. _'Is she telling me this to save her father?'_ She thought to herself, and then mentally shook her head. _'No. She is telling me the truth.'_ She decided. Tauviana allowed a soft smile to grace her features. "Now, was that so hard?" She asked in a playful tone. She allowed her ki to dissipate and her kill intent to wane. "I've chosen to believe you." She told Bulma, and then her smile widened into a feral one. "But if you ever lie to me again, I will brutally slay your parents; I will torture your children to the brink of insanity; and I will drain your mate of his life. All of this right before your eyes, before I toss you into an unending and unpleasant life of servitude. Have I made myself clear? I don't want anymore," Here she glanced at Goku, "_misunderstandings_ between us."

Though Tauviana was smiling at her, Bulma felt a chill crawl up her spine. She quickly nodded her head. "Yes." She answered; voice not as confident as when she first spoke.

"Good girl." Tauviana remarked, and was pleased when the blue haired woman's shoulders stiffened. "Now, show me to the place where you conduct your research. We have much to discuss."

However, before allowing anyone to go anywhere, Piccolo chose to share what was on his mind. "First you tell us you're invading Earth. Then you tell us it's postponed. Still, despite the postponement, you attack civilians in a crowded city, not to mention practically killing two of our own. Now you just happen to need a _top scientist_ for whatever reason." The Namek took a few steps forward from behind Krillin and Eighteen so that the visitor could see him clearly. "You are being very secretive about your reason for being here. So I think I speak for everyone when I ask what in the hell do you want with us?"

Everyone was flabbergasted at the normally docile Piccolo's outburst. Everyone that is, aside from Tauviana. She didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused at the green one's display. "Nameks…" She murmured whilst staring at him. "…such a waste of space." Tauviana stepped away from Bulma to face Piccolo. They were still quite a distance apart, but well within earing range; especially for them. Her tail began to sway playfully around her; a tell that she was entertained. "But now that you've so foolishly brought attention upon yourself, perhaps you could relieve my… curiosity." Piccolo's eyes narrowed at her comment as she continued. "Why exactly is it that this feeble planet is housing a _namek_?"

"That is none of your concern." Piccolo told her with his shoulders squared.

Tauviana resisted the need to roll her eyes at his comment. "On the contrary, it is my concern, if you make it so." She glared at him. "I was more than happy to ignore your insignificant existence; all of your insignificant existences. However, if you insist on making your presence known, then I will be forced to take a closer look." She smirked, and then continued. "For instance, why exactly are you on this planet Namek? Are there anymore of you?" She then looked past him to where Krillin and Eighteen stood. "And the blonde here, has no scent." Krillin took on a nervous look, but Eighteen returned the princess's gaze with a cold stare of her own. Tauviana, however, narrowed her eyes. _'I can't even sense her at all.' _"You are the first creature which I've encountered with no… aroma." She quickly turned around to face Vegeta. "And then there's the matter of your spawn." Her eyes drifted to Trunks while she continued to address Vegeta. "He vibrates…"

Vegeta was confused. "Vibrates?" He asked before he could stop himself. But it was too late to take the question back.

The molten gold of Tauviana's eyes began to shimmer with specks of silver shining through. "All things in existence vibrate. Time has a flow, and in order to move along its current, we vibrate."

"If we all _vibrate_, why do you seem surprised by Trunks?" Bulma asked the girl. Not liking her attention on her son.

The kyyan turned her gaze to Bulma. "Not surprised, intrigued. Yes, we all vibrate; and for the most part it is unnoticeable. This is because everything pulsates at the same frequency." She turned her gaze to rest on Trunks. The silvery hue had grown and there was little gold left in her iris. "However, with you… you pulse at a different beat…" She then took a noticeably deep sniff of the air. She made a repulsed face as she allowed her eyes to return to normal. "Yes, your stench confirms that you are Vegeta's heir. But your vibrations speak otherwise. Simply put… you do not belong here."

"That's ridiculous! He is our son. _He_ is not the one who does not belong here!" Bulma shouted in outrage. She didn't need these kyyan people looking into Trunks history.

Tauviana raised a delicate hand signaling for Bulma to continue no further. Then she continued in a bored tone. "I do not care for your excuses. My point is, do not think for one moment that I have not noticed these… _inconsistencies_ from within your realm. However, they are immaterial to me for they do not further my agenda." She stated this looking everyone in the eye. Soon her gaze fell onto Goku. "So _friend_… if you care for these pathetic lives, immediately remove them from my sight."

Goku started scratching his head. "Come on Tauvi, Piccolo didn't mean anything by-" Her gaze became deadly. He could tell that she was getting upset since she was no longer playful. He glanced at Vegeta and then nodded his head to the prince. "Alright guys, I think we should head home for now."

Krillin turned Eighteen. "I… I'll go get Marron." He then made a run for the house.

Goku called out to his friend. "Hey, tell Goten it's time to go for me, would ya." Krillin nodded his head before disappearing inside.

Chi Chi turned to Goku in a whisper. "I don't think it's a good idea to leave them alone with her Goku. After all, two full-blooded Saiyans is better than one." Though she kept her voice extremely low, Tauviana heard every word, but she was ignoring them all for the main part.

"Don't worry Chi Chi, she isn't going to hurt anyone. We should all probably just go get some rest and we can meet up tomorrow." He told her, not bothering to whisper. He then glanced at his friend. "How's that sound Vegeta? Wanna meet up tomorrow?"

Vegeta wanted so much to crush the hopeful expression on the simpleton's face, but he knew that it would be a good idea to regroup. Especially after they find out what the princess wants with Bulma. "Whatever Kakarott, I'll be in touch." He told the other Saiyan. He didn't want to have a set time or place. It was best that such details remained obscured.

Piccolo kept his eyes on Tauviana while listening to Goku and Vegeta make plans. Be assured he was definitely going to make that meeting they were planning. Soon he felt it was time to make his leave. Without a word, he rose from the ground and headed to the lookout point. He had much to discuss with Dende.

"Well this has been a most interesting day." Master Roshi comments when he sees Krillin exit the compound with Marron in his arms and Goten following quickly behind.

Krillin walked up to Eighteen and the family headed to the car together. "Come on Master Roshi." Krillin called out to the old man over his shoulder. "I'll give you a ride home since Yamucha… well, just come on." Master Roshi jumped into action and hurried to catch up to the three. He did need a way home after all.

"Alright boys let's go." Goku told his two sons as he pulled Chi Chi into his arms. He levitated off of the ground. "See ya guys later!" He shouted with a big smile, and then took off. Gohan and Goten following behind.

Now that those outside of Vegeta's household made their exit, Tauviana turned back to Bulma. "Lead the way, Technologist." She demanded.

Bulma did not like her tone, but did not see any need for further conflict as she started walking towards the compound. Vegeta and Trunks shared a look, and then made to follow. However, before any of them reached the door, a young boy flew out of the entrance. "Trunks!" Bulma exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey where'd Goten go?" Chibi Trunks halted once he noticed the four adults. His eyes then zoomed onto the brown skinned woman. "Wow. It's the lady from the TV!" He then took on a nervous look. "Uh, you're not here to eat our brains are you? Because that would be pretty gross…" He thought about what he said, and then continued. "… and yet decidedly very cool…" He made a mental note to discuss it with Goten later.

Tauviana, however, did not hear a word he had said. _'Did she say Trunks? This boy is unquestionably Vegeta's, but a shared name with his sibling?' _She then moved her eyes from the boy and onto the elder Trunks. He only returned her gaze. _"Their scent… it's nearly identical… but that's not possible…"_ She then smirked at him, Mirai Trunks only scowled in return. _"Now this is riddle I could sink my teeth in."_

Bulma turned to Vegeta with worried eyes. But he did not notice. He was too busy glaring at the kyyan royal. He didn't like the look she was giving both Trunks. He refused to let her take any special notice in his boys. Disinterest was always better. It would be a cold day in hell before he allowed his progeny to be subjected under the cruel thumb of an overlord. "Let's get this over with Tri Felidae. Bulma take her to the lab." He stated gruffly.

Vegeta's voice pulled Tauviana out of her musings. She looked back to stare into his eyes with a knowing smirk. "Yes, let's."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: Hi all! First off, I so did not plan to update this just now. For some reason I was in a Kyyan Invasion mood last Friday. I didn't upload it then, cuz I thought that I might add more to this chapter; but alas, I am no longer in a Kyyan Invasion mood. LOL. And I really need to get back to Lying Snake. For those who read that, I am currently still working on the next chapter; halfway done… so soon I'm hoping.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I considered rewriting it. I feel like I missed something. There feels like there's too much talking from Tauviana. And I feel like I'm making her too cold. But when I read it over, I thought it was okay. I know not everyone really said anything in this one. But basically, Krillin is a little afraid, what with having his (behind) handed to him already; Eighteen doesn't talk much anyway, so I didn't see any reason to make her chatty; Piccolo was brooding mostly until the end where he just couldn't take it anymore; MIrai Trunks and Gohan were mainly just observing and assessing the situation. That's really where I was going with that.**

**Chi Chi and Bulma are the type of women to say what they want when they want, despite the circumstances. So that's why I let Chi Chi be herself with that outburst. She just wasn't thinking at first, but she soon realized her mistake. And well Bulma is smart and more patient than her younger self. She knows when to keep her anger in check. So when she tenses up after remarks from Tauviana, she's mainly holding in everything she wants to say. But don't worry, Bulma and Tauviana will officially butt heads soon enough.**

**Not much was revealed in this chapter. It was mainly a transitional one. So, please stay tuned, so much in store.**

**Thank you all for reading, I appreciate that so much.**

… **And as A.L.W.A.Y.S… … … … … … … **

… … …

… … … **P.L.E.A.S.E R.E.V.I.E.W! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**it makes me HAPPY =D**


	12. Chapter 12: Mi Casa Es Su Casa

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. However, the plot as well as a few other characters are strictly the property of my own imagination._

**A Kyyan Invasion**

**Chapter 12: Mi Casa Es Su Casa**

**.**

The room was white… and pristine. Not unlike the laboratories of Kyya. Well, there was one difference, the technology itself. Gleaming and polished, it was still ancient to Tauviana. She followed the blue haired woman further into the room. She halted as her eyes immediately fell onto one computer console in particular. Her eyes narrowed at what she saw.

Bulma noticed the princess's stiffened posture. Curious, she glanced to where the younger girl was looking and her blue eyes widened upon realization. She quickly moved to block Tauviana's view. "Umm, so this is my lab…" She started, trying desperately to distract her guest.

Tauviana glared at Bulma. "Move." She demanded. Bulma sighed in defeat and moved to the side. Tauviana took a few steps closer to the monitor she had been observing. She could sense the lost prince and his abnormal son enter the room; but she ignored them, focused solely on the data that was emitting from the monitor. "I see that you've been busy. I suppose that my abrupt arrival is the cause for all of this?" She asked, though it sounded more like a statement. "Where did you find this information?" She asked, this time it was clearly a question. She turned her gaze to Bulma, waiting for a response.

Bulma was a bit hesitant at first, but at the nod she received from Vegeta, she answered the princess's inquiry. "We had an old scouter from Vegeta's days in Frieza's army."

Tauviana nodded her head. "I see." She looked closer at the data. "However, this data is incomplete; which is to be expected when one tries to view encrypted files not meant for their eyes." She then smirked. "I see that you do not have a full translation for the language of my people."

The blue haired vixen glanced over to her family. Vegeta and Trunks melted into the background of the lab; each taking their own corner, watching the two women quietly. This of course, unnerved Bulma; as they were leaving her to deal with the royal alone. "We could only work with what we had." Bulma answered.

Tauviana appraised the older woman, before nodding her head. "Very well." She said, satisfied with Bulma's response. She glared at the monitor a moment longer. _'The data is inconclusive. There's no way they could possibly make sense of any of this. He'll never figure its meaning.'_ She thought, as she turned from the monitor. Her eyes easily slid across the room to where Vegeta stood. Their eyes made contact. _'Still, best not to underestimate the lost prince.'_ Tauviana's golden eyes narrowed into a glare, which Vegeta returned full heartedly. _'If he were to find out about the colo-'_

"Are you going to inform us of what you want with my mate, or do you prefer to continue to stare dumbfounded at me for the remainder of the day?" Vegeta asked in a snarl. He didn't know what was going on in the princess's head, but he knew that he would not like it.

Tauviana was rudely broken out of her reverie. She did not like the tone that Vegeta took with her. However, for the sake of time, she chose to disregard it; instead, focusing her energy on the prince's mate. "What should I call you?"

Bulma raised a brow. "Bulma is fine."

"No. That is your given name, and far too… intimate. I will refer to you as… Technologist." Tauviana said, but then paused at the noise Bulma made. "Does this displease you?"

Bulma scrunched her face. "Well, I-"

Tauviana interrupted her. "Are you not a Technologist?"

"Well yes, but-" Bulma started, but was interrupted again.

"Then I don't understand your uneasiness." The princess stated clearly.

Bulma shook her head. "The problem is… I am a scientific _genius_, not some mere… technologist." She finished heatedly.

Tauviana was not moved. "I've yet to witness this _genius_ that you so intensely presume to have." She said looking the bluehead over. She then looked around the lab once more. "In fact, I've yet to see a modicum of technological advances befitting the title genius." She stated matter-or-factly. "To be perfectly honest…" She walked over to a table full of Bulma's state of the art equipment, "I'm having a hard time believing in your capabilities, judging by the prehistoric state of your tools." She frowned before looking back at Bulma. "So, I think technologist will suit you just fine." She eyed Bulma over. "Still, I implore you to prove me otherwise. That is, _if _you are up to the task."

Bulma simply nodded her head. Her fists were clenched. "Believe me; I can handle anything you throw at me." She answered defiantly; not liking the way the princess looked down her nose at her.

Tauviana stared at Bulma a moment longer before a wide grin spread across her face. "Good." She said, and then moved to Bulma's main computers at the back of the lab. Bulma followed closely behind. Tauviana took out her palm device once again. She pressed into its side and waited until the tendrils within the device made their presence known. She did not have long to wait as three silver wires came out of a small opening; stretching and twisting around Tauviana's wrist. "Hello again loves. I need your assistance once more." She whispered to the device in Kyyan.

Bulma glanced back at her mate and son. They had both stepped further into the lab as well, to remain close to her. She turned her gaze back to Tauviana; frowning at the foreign tongue being spoken.

"Attach yourselves to this mainframe. Pull up all natural resource data collected regarding the organic substances of this planet and transfer it into this computer." She said, her eyes narrowing as a thought came to her. She continued in a much lower voice, that even Vegeta had trouble following. "Also, download whatever information you find regarding Saiyans, Prince Vegeta, Namekians, and… Trunks." She finished with her demands.

Vegeta's permanent scowl deepened. His kyyan was a little rusty, and it was a little difficult for him to hear that last part; but he was pretty sure that the princess said something about him and his son. This, he did not like. However, before he could say anything, he witnessed the contraption in her hand jump from her grasp and into the computer console before them. The large monitor started showing pictures and data that assumes she had collected on Earth. _'I know she said something about Trunks and I.'_ He thought to himself, not liking it one bit.

Bulma stared in awe at what she was looking at. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. _'I… Is that thing ALIVE?! How is that even possible? Perhaps it is a synthetic creature designed to mimic living organisms. But what would be the purpose of that feature in a palm device?'_ Bulma had many questions, but knew she would receive no answers from the kyyan princess. Perhaps in time, she may be able to convince the space royal to share some of their technology. '_After all, I am going to be doing a favor for her; … even if it isn't voluntary.'_ She thought hopefully.

Trunks was concerned for his mother. He took in the look on her face. He worried for what was going on in her head. She looked so… earnest and eager. He knew it was due to the unknown technology being presented to them. Usually, it wouldn't bother him; but this kyyan invader was a wild card. He didn't want his mother getting anymore tangled into the whole affair than she already was. Everything could take a turn for the worst at any given moment. He's seen Earth as a war zone once before; he and only he knew how real the potential of Earth as a desolate wasteland was. He's seen it. He's lived it. And he'd be damned if he allowed it to happen again. He looked at the beauty before him. _'I won't let you destroy everything and everyone that I love. I will find your weakness. And I will use it to destroy you.' _He thought to himself. _'No matter what it takes.'_ He decided that he would get to know their enemy. Her interest in his family only makes it easier for him.

Once the transfer was complete, along with the download, the device disconnected itself from the console and went back to Tauviana's hand. She quickly put it away. She glanced back at the blue haired woman and looked her over once more. Resisting a disappointed sigh, she spoke, head high, voice strong. "First, sort through the data of natural resources that I've compiled. Then find those components that best relate to the celestial resources that I have listed on this document here." She said, pulling up a document from the new file in the computer. Each resource has been categorized thoroughly. Everything to know about that resource is in this file. I want to know if any substance on this planet is similar to any of the substances on this list. Do you understand?" She asked Bulma condescendingly.

"I understand perfectly fine. I'm not some ignoramus." Bulma stated heatedly glaring at the princess.

Tauviana only looked at her with a blank stare and a raised brow. "Your complete lack of control over your emotions delivers a seed of doubt within my breast. However, I will know soon enough of your true potential." She told Bulma coldly. "As I've stated Technologist, you have the floor to prove me otherwise."

Bulma forced herself to suppress her anger. _'This little girl reminds me so much of Vegeta, or at least how he used to be.'_ She thought to herself as a light bulb went off in her head. _'Just like Vegeta…'_ The anger within her quickly dissipated. She noticed the slightly confused gaze Tauviana was trying to hide. Bulma smirk inside her head as she realized that she might know how to deal with the girl. She smiled on the outside. "Don't worry Princess, I will." She stated with full confidence.

Tauviana stared at the blue haired female. She wasn't sure if she liked the change she witnessed in the woman. _'I'll have to keep an eye on this one.'_ She thought to herself. "Tri Felidae. That is the title of which you will refer to me." She told Bulma, not liking her calling her princess. "When I am on Kyya and not on a mission, the title of Princess is acceptable. However, when I am performing the duties required of the Tri Felidae, then that is the title that is used." She growled to Bulma in reproach.

"Tri Felidae, my mate meant you no disrespect. The customs on Earth dictate that someone of your status be referred to as Princess. Perhaps some leeway may be granted. At least while Earth is still considered unattached of Kyyan influence." Vegeta spoke to Tauviana with all the authority of a royal. It somewhat pleased Tauviana to see that some of the teachings of his people stuck.

'_Perhaps the prince is not so useless after all._' Tauviana mulled over what he had said. It is true that these creatures will all no doubt refer to her as princess. And she did not need the headache of personally teaching them all the proper way of addressing a kyyan royal. "Very well Prince Vegeta. You make a very compelling argument. I will allow the use of this title 'Princess' while on Earth. Nonetheless," Here she looked at Bulma, "after the invasion of your planet is complete, your people will be taught proper etiquette that any self-respecting Kyyan knows. And then, I won't be so forgiving of the slightest of insolence." She says with a cruel smirk.

"Understood." Vegeta answered for Bulma. He just wanted Tauviana's attention off of her.

"Now that I've given you your assignment, I will leave you to your work." Tauviana told Bulma as she stepped away from the console. As she was passing Bulma, she halted her step, looking straight into bright blue eyes. "The sooner you get me that data, the better it will be for you and your family." She told Bulma, and then continued walking away. She stopped beside Vegeta and gave him a once over. "I will need lodgings while I am on this planet. Seeing as how you are the only monarchy that this planet has to offer that Kyya recognizes, it is your responsibility to provide me accommodations."

Vegeta scowled at her. "You cannot be serious. I've not forgotten your reason for being here Tri Felidae. Why would I provide you with anything?" He asked, angered by her request.

"Believe me; I dislike this as much as you do. However, I see no other solution. My space craft is meant for travel, not habitation. It serves me no purpose to rest there, when I do not know how long I will remain here." Tauviana explained. "Although your own lodgings are meager at best, you are still a prince of the Saiyan dynasty; therefore, you will offer me, your better, a place to rest. If not to honor the memory of your empire, then for the sake of your family." She finished, adding the thinly veiled threat for extra measure.

Vegeta stared at her with repressed rage. However, before he could speak, his son rose to the occasion. "I can show her to a room Father." Trunks spoke in a clear and strong voice. The room grew quiet as both of Trunks's parents turned their attention to him; Bulma, wide-eyed, and Vegeta, eyes narrowed. Trunks ignored their looks as he turned his gaze to the princess. "I'll show you around, and you can choose your room for yourself." He told her, being sure to keep the disdain from his voice.

Tauviana looked the boy over slowly. On one hand, it slightly bothered her that the half breed thought that he was permitted to speak to her without direction. However, on the other hand, his assistance would speed things up. His father was in no mood to cooperate after all. "Very well Half Breed. Lead the way." She told him, gazing into his crystal blue eyes. She resented having to look _up_ into said eyes. Though, the stiffening of his posture at the mention of his blood status pleased her.

Trunks could not stop the frown from appearing on his face. _'She's such a brat.' _He thought to himself. _'Still… I need to find a way to get on her good side.'_ He decided as he gave her a smirk. "This way, _Princess_." He told her, before turning on his heels and exiting the laboratory.

Tauviana stood there confused by his behavior. She raised a delicate brow as she watched him walk out of the room. Plus, she was uncomfortable with the way he called her _princess_. Without a glance to Vegeta or Bulma, she followed after Trunks. _'I'll definitely need to keep an eye on this one.'_ She thought to herself.

Bulma watched as the younger girl exited the room. As what had just happened sunk in, she shook her head and moved to follow after her son and their visitor. Only, she was quickly blocked. "Let me by Vegeta."

Vegeta just stood there staring at his mate with his arms crossed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going after them!" She yelled into his face. "Or do you expect me to just let a murderous alien princess alone around my son?!"

"He is not a child." Vegeta growled lowly. He was not moved by her passionate display. Instead his scowl deepened, "Both of our sons are more than capable of protecting themselves. Maybe you should start taking your own well-being into consideration."

Her eyes widened in outraged. She placed her hands onto her hips. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"She is _dangerous_ Bulma." He told his wife in a deathly quiet tone. "So dangerous in fact that it gives _ME_ pause." He turned away from her, fighting to rein his emotions in. "You need to control yourself when you are around her."

Bulma shook her head. "Me? Control myself? Did you not see Chi Chi? I'm not the one that we have to worry about." She huffed, insulted.

Vegeta stepped closer to her and placed his palms onto the sides of her arms and pulled her in closer. "Let Kakarott concern himself with his own mate. I wouldn't be surprised if her mouth leads her to having her head blown off."

"Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed, pulling away from him. "Don't talk like that."

He crossed his arms once more; looking her over. "I'm only stating reality. Kyyans are not to be underestimated; especially not there Tri Felidae."

Bulma glared at him. "What would you have us do? What would you have _me_ do?" She asked him, feeling restless.

"Do as she says Bulma; for now. Until we can find a way to defeat them, we will tread lightly." He told her firmly. She nodded her head as he continued. "Meaning… no provoking our _guest_."

Her eyes sparked at his statement, but she forced herself to calm down. Vegeta was right; and she was smarter than to let her emotions rule her. "Fine. But I want her out of our home."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You are not the only one. However, for the time being, I will keep an eye on her. Between me and our eldest son, she will be watched closely. You just focus on getting that data."

Bulma turned from her husband and walked over to her main computer. "That's the other thing Vegeta. Why would she need me to compare this data? Her interest in our natural resources is disturbing."

"It's all protocol Bulma. It's what incursion squads do." Vegeta answered calmly.

She opened the files that Tauviana downloaded onto her mainframe. "Well, whatever their planning could disrupt our ecosystem." Her fingers began flying across the keyboard as she got into her work. "And that, I will not allow." Bulma stated before she was completely immersed into her work.

Vegeta stood in the background watching his mate. Her concerns were not his concerns. She was focused on the planet; whereas, his mind was on other matters, as he stood there in silent contemplation.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

.

"And finally this is your room." Teenage Trunks told the golden-eyed girl. He opened the door to her suite, and motioned for her to enter. Tauviana stared at his outstretched hand, and then gold met ice blue as she returned her gaze to his eyes. She glanced into the room, before stepping over the threshold. Trunks followed behind. Tauviana walked into the center of the large room. "This is your sitting room." Trunks told her motioning to the sofa set and the rest of the room.

"Judging by the overly cushioning of these apparatuses, they are designed for comfort, yes?" She questioned him, looking the furniture over. Trunks only nodded his head. Tauviana continued looking over the area. "The décor is aesthetically acceptable." Her gaze then caught the big flat screen on the wall.

Trunks noticed her scrutiny. "It's a television." He then grabbed the remote. "Here, let me show you how it works."

Tauviana stood there gazing at the monitor with a furrowed brow. These images were similar to the ones she saw earlier in the city. "You keep surveillance devices in your resting quarters?" She understood the notion of using surveillance, but it was usually kept separate from her resting place.

Trunks stared at her for moment, surprised by her question. "Oh no, this is not used for surveillance." He used the remote to flip through the channels. "They're fiction based shows. Showing the lives of imagined people."

She was confused by his explanation. "Fiction?" She asked, unsure of the concept. This word was an unfamiliar one.

He continued to stare at; trying to figure out the best way to describe what he meant. "Um… yeah, untrue stories. Well, most of them are anyway. A cast of actors pretend to be other people and act according to the character, person they are pretending to be." He finished hoping she understood.

She turned her gaze to him. "And people enjoy watching such… falsehoods?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Well, yeah… I mean it's just for fun. A way to get away without really going anywhere." He told her, realizing how weird the concept must appear from her end of things.

Tauviana looked unimpressed. "Well, I'll have no need to _watch_ these fallacious tales. Please have it removed from my quarters." She told, walking away from the sofa and entertainment area.

Trunks resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he swiftly shut the television off. He watched as she looked over the rest of the room. "This is one of our larger suites, so it has a nice size balcony overlooking the pool area. Though the balcony is shared with the suite next door." That thought piqued her interest he could tell. But, instead of telling her who was in the suite next door, he moved to a closed door in the suite. Opening the door he stepped in while motioning for her to follow. "This is where you'll sleep. There's your bed, a few dressers for clothing items, and a vanity table with lighted mirror." He walked further into the room and opened a side door. "Here's your bathroom." He walked inside.

Tauviana followed Trunks into the bathroom. It was very large, but strange. She walked over to the large rectangular ceramic bowl on the floor. "Please tell me that you do not use this to bath yourself."

Trunks's face fell. _'Am I really going to have to explain this to her?'_ He thought to himself. Forcing a tight smile onto his face, he spoke, "Yes. We do. That's the bathtub, you bathe in it." He then proceeded to point to various items in the room. "This is the shower." He turned it on to show her how it worked, before turning it back off. "It's like a personal waterfall. This is the face bowl. You wash your hands in it. And here is the toilet, you… um you…" He trailed off, face turning a light pink.

Tauviana noticed his expression; she glanced at the apparatus, quickly deciphering its purpose. It was oddly designed, but not too different from what she was used to. She raised a brow and stared back at Trunks. "Yes, go on… I'm all ears."

Trunks's face turned a deep maroon. "I… uh well," He cleared his throat, "Well, you used this to… _relieve_ yourself… and…" He pressed the button to allow it to flush. "You press this and it goes down the drain." He finished, feeling extremely embarrassed.

She stared at him for a moment, taking in his obvious discomfort. With a raised brow she questioned, "You keep the room where you dispose of your… excrement… beside your bedchambers?" She turned a nose up at the thought of it all. "How barbaric. Though, I suppose I should not be surprised. Half of your people are at an underdeveloped infant stage with no hope of competing with the rest of the universe and the other half are… well… Saiyans." She finished, as though that told it all.

Trunks face was no longer pink or maroon, but in fact was bordering on the subtle shade of rage. Choosing instead to ignore her barb, he opened a door in the suite bathroom. "This is your closet." He told her before stepping inside. It was the size of a small bedroom, with shelves everywhere and a few cushioned seats, and several tall mirrors. "This is where your clothing and other items are kept. And you can change here."

Tauviana appraised the space. She assumed that it was fine. Truth be told, she's never seen where are garments were stored at on Kyya; she had servants to retrieve them. And while on missions, she was a soldier and kept most of her personal items octulized or in a few compartments onboard her space craft. She nodded her head. "This will do, I suppose." She noticed the grimaced look Trunks gave before he curtly stepped out of the large dressing room. She quickly followed.

Trunks quickly made his way out of the bathroom, into the bedroom and back into the living area. He nearly made it to the door, but was immediately blocked from any exits. He stared as Tauviana stood before him. Eyes narrowing a bit, he tried to contemplate what she could possibly want.

**.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**.**

**AN: Yeah, my next chappie is up! I've been writing this for a few days. Squeezing in time at work or working on homework. There's so much more that I wanted to write, but this was where I wanted to stop for this chapter, so… there you go. Already started on the next. I really hope you guys are still reading and really hope you enjoyed this fic.**

**So… how was it? I know I keep introducing more questions and not answering enough of them. But don't worry, answers are a-coming. LOL.**

**Special Thanks for Reviewing goes to:**

**The-Cheesy-Pumpkin**

**kara-nara**

**Cara2012**

**Monkey-Bear-07**

**XJarOfHeartsX**

**animal videl**

**Ty**

**Awesomegabby195**

**Crystial**

**BobJacksonSSJ**

**trunksgf96**

**A Dreamer Dreaming of a Dream**

**Anime-Cuteness**

**Spark10111**

**solaheartnet**

**StealingHome**

**Guest(4)**

**Laurafxox**

**erika001**

**THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH for reviewing and keeping me inspired. Much love to you guys.**

**In response to the most recent reviews (I will begin responding to your reviews individually from this point forward):**

**Laurafxox: **I'm glad you enjoy the flashbacks. Yeah, it's going to be important that you know where Tauviana comes from, and what type of people the Kyyans are. There is definitely some ongoing conflict they have with another race and that will be brought up later as well. It's actually one of the reasons for the postponement of the invasion… woah I'm getting ahead of myself there. Just… stayed tuned and you'll get more info than you bargained for. lol

**solaheartnet:** Glad you love it. =) Thanks for pitching your idea… Very good guess tho… not quite there but you are very very close to the surface. There is definitely a connection with the monarchs of both Kyya and Vegeta-sei. Guess you'll have to stay tuned to see it unfold.

**Guest:** Thanks! Yeah, it takes a little bit. I tried to get this out much sooner. But if it's any consolation, this is a pretty nice long chapter. I hope you stay tuned, so much story left to go. All things happen for a reason.

**erika001:** Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed the read.

**So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I threw in a little Trunks/Tauviana time. We need a name for them. Maybe you guys can help me.**

**Taunks**

**Truviana**

**Truna**

**Other**

**Please throw in some suggestions, I'm all ears.**

**In fact, if you have some question or suggestions for the fic in general, please feel free to voice them.**

**Once again, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING it means a lot to me.**

… **And as A.L.W.A.Y.S… … … … … … … **

… … …

… … … **P.L.E.A.S.E R.E.V.I.E.W! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**it makes me so very very very very HAPPY =D**

**Oh and before I forget….**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS… HAPPY KWANZAA… HAPPY HANUKKAH… HAPPY HOLIDAYS… AND HAVE A WONDERFULLY HAPPY NEW YEAR! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	13. Chapter 13: Too Close For Comfort

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. However, the plot as well as a few other characters are strictly the property of my own imagination._

**A Kyyan Invasion**

**.**

**Chapter 13: Too Close For Comfort**

**.**

They stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity. A few seconds later, Trunks could take the quiet no more. "What? What is it?" He asked. Only, Tauviana remained silent. Trunks's frown deepened into a scowl. As much as he wanted to get close to her to find leverage; he was now thoroughly annoyed by this _princess_. With a soft growl, he made to move passed her. Only she took a step to the side to block his passage once more. "What do you want?!" He growled at her.

"Now, now is that anyway for the son of a Prince to behave?" Tauviana resisted a smirk when his face fell at her question. It amused her that this boy could be so easily rattled. She took the moment to look over his person. "_What do I want?"_ She wondered. _"A great many things; but I doubt this halfbreed could provide anything of use to me."_ She began to grin. _"Then again, it couldn't hurt to _play_ nice."_

Tauviana's tail unraveled from around her body and began to slowly sway playfully. Trunks's eyes immediately fell onto it, mesmerized by its entrancing dance. It was only at the sound of her voice that the trance was broken. Trunks cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" He asked, having missed what she had said.

Her grin widened. "Trunks, is it? What a peculiar name; clearly non-saiyan. I presume your mother chose it." She commented.

Trunks glanced at the door just over her shoulder. He'd like nothing more than to make his escape. But it would seem that that would not be forthcoming any time soon, until the princess quenched her curiosity. He hesitated for only a moment before answering her. "It's a family name." He told her. At the notice of her brow rising, he elaborated. "I was named after my grandfather." She nodded her head, as she back up away from him. Trunks thought she was giving him room to leave, but that hope was soon crushed as he witness her back up to the door, before pushing it closed behind her. It was clear to him now that the interrogation was just beginning.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

.

The brunette leaned against her kitchen sink. She stared in wonder as she observed her husband inhale the mouth-watering spread she prepared for him. As she continued to watch him, her face morphed into a thoughtful scowl. Then it quickly morphed again into a look of rage. She pushed herself away from the sink and rushed to his side; grabbing the drumstick out of his hands before he could bite down. "Hey!" The spikey haired man exclaimed, as his eyes widened in worry. He didn't know what she was planning to do to his precious drumstick.

"I don't understand how you could eat at a time like this Goku!" She screamed waving the piece of meat sideways. "We are in the middle of an alien invasion! Don't you think that takes priority over your stomach?!"

Goku looked confused. "But… I'm hungry Chi Chi…" He said, as though that should explain it all.

"Ugh!" Chi Chi gripped the drumstick with a growl before chucking it at her thick headed husband's thick head. However, she was not surprised when said thick head caught the drumstick in his mouth; and then proceeded to inhale the morsel. She rolled her eyes. "Goku, I know you think everything will be okay and all, but…" She saw him stop his chewing and then pulling out a clean bone, before placing onto his plate for bones. "I don't think you are giving this the serious thought that it deserves." She finished crossing her arms over her chest.

Goku, noticing the earnestness in his mate, stood up from his seat and moved to be nearer to her. "Chi Chi, trust me, I fully understand the severity of the situation. But I see no reason to escalate it."

Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "I'm not asking you to escalate anything Goku. But… don't you think we should discuss this? Didn't you see how Vegeta reacted?" She asked him. "She's not a defenseless little girl…"

Goku was silent. He did notice this, which is why he didn't want to escalate anything. "Look Chi Chi, I've stared Evil in the eyes before; many times in fact. I just…" He paused, not sure if he should continue. "I… don't sense any evil in her."

"She doesn't have to be evil to follow her father's will. Didn't you hear the way she was talking? I doubt she hesitates when following orders." Chi Chi argued, and then sighed loudly with a shake of her head. "You know what Goku, just finish your meal. It's getting cold." She told him, moving away from him. "I'm going to go check on Goten. He's being much too quiet." She said before disappearing down the hall.

Goku watched her go. He knew she was right. But still he couldn't shake this feeling. He moved over to his seat at the table and dug back in. _'I'm sure it will all be fine.'_ He took a huge bite off of a large leg of meat. _'Yeah, it will all be fine.'_

.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

.

The young man landed on the grass softly. However, before he could turn and walk up to the front door, it flew open and a young dark haired woman came flying outside. In a matter of seconds, she stood before him. "Oh thank Dende you are alright!" She exclaimed, as she gave him a quick hug. Her face soon grew a bright red and she pulled away quickly; keeping her eyes averted.

His face also turned the color of a tomato. He quickly raised a hand to the back of his head and gave it a quick scratch. "Yeah, uh… so I guess you've heard." He stated, before immediately becoming serious. "Videl, the reason I came here was to ask you to stay out of this. It's too dangerous."

Videl quickly turned glaring eyes to the tall male before her. "Now you wait one minute Gohan. You can't keep me out of this fight. If someone's threatening my home, I have every right-"

"No Videl you don't. You don't understand what we are up against!" Gohan shouted, forgetting himself for a moment.

Videl looked on in shock. "Gohan?" She watched as he calmed himself down.

"I'm sorry. It's just… this girl she-"

"Girl?!" Videl questioned, as she felt a spike of jealousy hit her chest; wonder why Gohan was reacting so strongly over a girl. She then shook her head. _'Stop it Videl… clearly something is wrong.' _She thought to herself as she waited for Gohan to continue.

Gohan looked at the girl in front of him. He cares about her more than anything, and it would crush him if anything were to ever happen to her. Only problem was… she didn't know about his feelings and he wasn't ready to tell her. "Look Videl, this girl is a princess from outer space. Her people are apparently stronger than super Saiyans. She's apparently even stronger than that."

"So we train and we defeat her and the rest of them. You guys were able to stop Cell when it looked like all was lost." She said, in an attempt to calm him. "Together we will defeat them Gohan. But only _together_. Don't push me away."

"Right now, there is no attack. My dad hopes that this will all be resolved peacefully, but I… Even Vegeta is worried about this. And he knows more about the workings of the universe than any of us." Gohan told her. "If they decide to fight… we… none of us… may survive this." He finished, bathing the two in complete silence.

Videl looked worried. And after a few more minutes, she spoke up, "Don't ask me not to defend my planet Gohan. If we go down, I don't plan on doing it without a fight." She told him in a deathly whisper.

He just stared into her eyes. His filled with an emotion he was not yet ready to give a name to.

OOOOO

In the distance, a lone figure sat in a partially opened window; looking out into the front yard where he could see his daughter talking to that boy he first met during the Cell Games. Overhearing their conversation, he started to uncontrollably shake. "Oh no…" He mumbled, while thinking of the time Cell threw him into a mountain. "Not again…." Hercule groaned fearing for his safety and that of his daughter.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

.

"_I was named after my grandfather."_

"Named after your grandfather…." Tauviana started, her mind going a mile a minute. "So your parents are a bit of traditionalists." She stepped away from the closed door and stepped closer to Trunks, moving around him until she was on the opposite side. Trunks turned to face her as she continued. "If a family name is what they were looking for, why not name you after your father? After all, the first born prince of the Saiyans is always named Vegeta. Why is this time any different?"

Trunks only shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I'm not my parents, ask them." He said in a closed off manner.

Tauviana was not deterred. "Should I also ask them about the small boy who bears the same name as you? A little brother perhaps? Odd you should both be named _Trunks_. Was the thought of a Saiyan name so repulsive to your mother?" She asks rhetorically with a grin. "Do you know what's most curious about you and the boy you happen to share a name with?"

His eyes narrowed and his frown deepened. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." He told her disdainfully.

She chose to ignore the tone he had taken with her. What she had to say was far more interesting. She stepped in, closer to him; invading his space to the point where they were nearly touching. Trunks made no motion to move away. Tilting her head forward, her nose nearly grazed his neck as she inhaled deeply. Leaning her head back, she gazed up into his eyes. "You…" Tauviana began with her voice alluring and soft, eyes full of wonder quickly turning hard, "_smell_." She finished in a harsh disgusted voice. Her facial expression betrayed her disgust. She swiftly moved away from him.

Trunks looked on in shocked. Out of everything she could have said, this was not expected. However, before he could respond, she continued.

"Underneath that putrid Saiyan filth and stench which I can only imagine you inherited from your mother, there is a scent that is uniquely you. Or at least, it should be." She said, moving towards the balcony bay doors, peering out the window.

Trunks's face was flushed. He didn't know whether he was embarrassed or just plain enraged. "If you're leading to a point, I suggest you make it. I have no interest in standing here and being insulted."

Tauviana only half listened to his complaint. Neither his opinion nor comfort mattered to her. She looked out onto the land that surrounded the compound. She could see a garden to her right and a pond to her left. And a large open space in between. _'I'll make use of that.' _She thought to herself. She then noticed a little lavender haired boy skipping pebbles across the pond; and her musings were pulled once again to the conversation at hand. "A distinctive aroma that is unique to the individual alone. No two people are alike. I noticed earlier that yours and your _brother's _scent were nearly identical. However, I am willing to wager that if I were to have a deeper sniff I would find that the younger Trunks shares the same scent as you; as if he were a duplicate." She continued to watch the boy play out in the yard before turning her eyes back to the older, larger lavender haired boy standing behind her. "But _he_ isn't the _duplicate_ is he?" She questioned him

Trunks didn't like where this conversation was going. "Stay away from him." He demanded. Then he thought about what she had said earlier. "How does this further your agenda?" He asked her, hoping to pull her attention away from the small boy.

"It doesn't." Was her short but quick reply.

"Then what does it matter to you anyway? We're cooperating with you, just like you requested. Why are you needling for information regarding us?" He asked her.

Tauviana stared at him for several long minutes, before speaking again. "I am not only the iron fist of my people; I am also of a scientific mind. My position as Tri Felidae does not give me the luxury of dabbling in methodical research. Nonetheless, I cannot deny my curiosity when it is sparked; and let me tell you, it has been ignited."

Trunks had nothing to say to this. Although, it did unnerve him that she had taken an interest in him. He forced himself to calm down. Unless she found data on his time machine, she'd never suspect time travel. The machine itself has long since been destroyed. Still, he'd need to mention this conversation to his parents. _'This is going to be a problem.' _He thought to himself as Tauviana continued.

"So my question for you, son of Vegeta, is _what_ exactly are _you_?" She asked with hard eyes trained on his.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He answered her; body language revealing nothing.

Her nose crinkled as her eyes narrowed. She didn't like being lied to; and she knew he was hiding something. "I presume that the variance lies with you. You are the anomaly, not the younger version. He's not the one who pulsates in dissonance with this universe. _You_ are." She said to him accusingly.

Lips tight in a firm line, Trunks said nothing as he turned away from her heading straight for the door. His hand paused on the door handle at the sound of her voice. But he did not turn back to face her.

"I said that you did not belong, but with your connection to the boy, I…" She trailed off, eyes narrowing and brow creasing. She grinned as her words halted his steps. "This mystery is far too enticing. Know this son of Vegeta, you have my attention; and I will be watching." She claimed, watching as he pulled open the door and left without a sound.

Tauviana's grin quickly fell from her face as her door shut closed behind him. She raised a hand to her forehead as her eyes fluttered shut. _'I've used too much energy this day.'_ The thought floated across her mind. "I need…" She moaned, as she moved towards the balcony doors, opening them immediately. "I need to…" Her eyes fell onto the open space below, that she had noticed earlier. She clutched at the medallion swinging below her chest. She pulled a small octagon shaped ball from the center of the Kyyan crest. Pushing in a small button on the side, she tossed the octagon high into the air and watched as it landed on the ground below.

With a distinct _POOF!_ her ship appeared in the once empty lot, deoctulized and gleaming in all its glory. Tauviana afforded a small smile as she leaped over the railings of her balcony, falling to the Earth below.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

.

"Alright I put her down for her nap. I think she's really exhausted from all of the activity today." Announced the short male as he entered his living room, glancing at his wife near the window. "Though I can't say that I blame the poor kid, I'm a little tired myself." His statement was answered with silence, as the taller woman simply stared out of the window. This concerned her husband. "Eighteen… are you alright?" He asked as he closed the gap between them, resting a hand on the small of her back.

A few more moments of silence past, before the tall blonde voiced a response. "She's hiding something from us." She told him.

"Marron? Well, she was hanging out with Trunks and Goten. I'd be surprised to learn that they had not gotten into some form of mischief while we were all busy." He reasoned with her. However, he was not prepared to receive the cool glare from his beloved. "Uh… Dear…?"

"Not Marron, Krillin. The doomsday princess." Eighteen said, before returning her cool gaze to the outdoors. "Her postponement… I don't like it."

Krillin frowned in confusion. "But isn't it a good thing?"

Once again, Eighteen held her tongue for a moment before voicing her thoughts. "Piccolo was right to question her motives. It seems backwards to invade, then decide to hold it off for a while." She told him. "When my brother and I terrorized all of you, we had no problems seeking and destroying."

Krillin's face fell a little at remembering those times when his love was their enemy. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "But that wasn't your fault Eighteen. You were programmed to do those terrible things."

"It doesn't matter." Was her stoic response. "The fact is we had an agenda and we did everything in our power to fulfill it." She turned to face her husband.

Krillin was shocked by what he saw. Eighteen's brow was furrowed in a sign of deep worry. She was not so easily succumbed to revealing her emotions. "What is it?" He asked her, concerned by her unusual behavior.

Eighteen was silent a little while longer. She was trying to understand the postponement; trying to make sense of the situation. She turned her gaze back to the window. "Postponing this is not for our benefit. She's waiting for something."

Krillin's eyes widened a bit. "Or someone…" He then frowned. "But from what Vegeta said, she could wipe us out by herself. What difference would it make if someone was on their way?"

"None. Which is why none of this makes sense." She said turning back to the window.

Another thought came to Krillin's mind. "She sure was interested in Vegeta though."

"Yes, she was." Eighteen agreed.

"You think the postponement is centered around him?" He asked his wife.

Eighteen forced her face to release the scowl that marred her features. Once her indifference façade was back in place, she continued. "Him… or the Saiyans in general… Either way, we must be prepared to do whatever it takes to protect Marron. As far as I'm concerned, she is the only thing worth saving on this planet."

Krillin looked shocked at his wife's words. "Eighteen… our friends-"

"Can look after themselves and their families. We do what's best for ours." She turned and peered into Krillin's eyes. "Is that understood Krillin?"

Krillin took a moment before responding. "I will do nothing to jeopardize Marron's or your safety. But if our friends fight, then I must fight. It's to protect you both."

Eighteen didn't bother turning back to the window. She simply stepped past Krillin in a move to exit the room, before responding to his words. "It's your funeral." She said in a cold and calculated voice; sending shivers up and down his spine.

Krillin stood alone in the room, looking at the point where he wife disappeared from the room. He hadn't heard that tone in her voice since they first met. And that concerned him.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

.

"Back so soon?" The teen aged boy asked. "The circumstances must be truly dire."

"Yes. It's most daunting." The gruff voice answered.

Dende turned to face the older Namek. "What is it Piccolo?"

Piccolo's face was in a deep frown. "This girl… she makes me uneasy." He began. "And Vegeta… from what he has told us, she is on the level of a god. So I ask you Dende, how do you go about defeating a god?"

The younger Namek's face grew even more serious by this grave news. "I think it best that you start from the top. Tell me everything Piccolo."

.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

.

The bright light of the room nearly blinded him as he squinted his eyes open. "What happened?" He mumbled to himself. "Where is everyone?" He asked aloud after a quick scan of the room. He was alone.

Hopping off of the narrow bed, the injured warrior made his way towards the door. But not before swiping the senzu bean off of a tray on the table beside the bed. Tossing the bean into his mouth, Yamucha exited the room, in search of his friends. Gradually he could feel his energy returning to him. _'How long was I out?'_ He wondered to himself.

Leaving the medical wing, he quickly made his way to the residential area of the complex. However, he found no sign of anyone. Standing in a now vacant living room, a thought occurred to him. The last he saw of everyone, they were outside in the back for the barbeque. Shrugging his shoulders, he didn't think it'd be a bad idea to at least check there. He swiftly made his way to the kitchen in an attempt to go out the back door.

Yamucha was still exhausted and even though the senzu bean restored his ki, he did not think to sense for everyone's energy. Still, if he had, he would not have sensed the being whose presence he noticed immediately upon one glance out the bay window. "What is she doing here?" He gasped out loud in fear.

Here he witnessed Tauviana walking into the wrecked ship in which she arrived. It wasn't until the ship's door closed shut behind her, they he was able to let out the breath he was holding. "I've gotta tell someone." He mumbled once more. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked aloud before leaving the kitchen and searching for his old friend Bulma. It was her house after all; and if anyone knew what was going on, it was her.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Once the door was shut and sealed behind her, Tauviana slumped backwards against it. She raised a shaky hand to her face before pushing the stray hairs away from her vision. She forced herself to move upright once more. Slowly, she made her way to her personal chambers. There was a small hidden compartment near her wardrobe. She opened it. In a moment that should have been filled with relief, she looked on in horror. Seventeen out of twenty vials were broken. Blue liquid spilling from each one. "This is not good." She said to herself. "The crash must have…" She didn't bother completing the thought. Her strength was waning.

Grabbing two good vials, she proceeded to wrap them in a piece of Kyyan cloth. The third vial she placed into a mini gun. She then placed the end of this mini gun against her neck and pulled the trigger. Immediately the blue liquid disappeared into the princess's blood stream. All at once, she dropped the gun and took several steps back. Gripping onto the handles on the wardrobe, Tauviana steadied herself. Once the episode passed, she composed herself.

Feeling her strength return, she moved away from the wardrobe and out the door to her chamber. She found her way to the command deck, walking past her pilot seat. A frown found its way onto her face as she let out a deep sigh. The entire mainframe was still slightly sparking and smoking.

Tauviana began prodding the parts still intact, looking for any useful pieces. Nothing was working. "Looks like I'll have to practically rebuild this thing from scratch." She said out loud. "_Marvelous_." She uttered sarcastically before getting down to work.

**.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**.**

**AN: So guys there's a new update! I really hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up in less than a year next time. I promise. Honestly, didn't realize so much time had past.**

**Oh well, a Super Thank You to all of you for reading and… **

**A Ginormous Thank You to those who have reviewed:**

**SOLAHEARTNET:** Thanks! Sorry for the cliffs… I do so much enjoy them. My sick pleasure. lol Glad you enjoyed it! So much more to come.

**GUEST:** Thank you for reviewing. I am happy you like it. I aim to please.

**RED4ANGEL:** Thank you. Yeah, Tauviana should not have let him sweat like that. lol But who am I kidding, I would have done the same.

**KIMDC413:** Glad you found my story. Edge of your seat? Glad to hear it. It's what I was going for. lol Thank you for the review!

**Also again, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING it means a lot to me. I hope you guys stay tuned for what's to come.**

… **And as A.L.W.A.Y.S… … … … … … … **

… … …

… … … **P.L.E.A.S.E R.E.V.I.E.W! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**it makes me so very very very very HAPPY =D**


End file.
